Batman: Aura of Fear
by batfan94
Summary: When the rehabilitated Jefferey Woods moves into Gotham City to start a new life, he could never imagine the events he set in motion, as the most feared monsters and killers in history follow him to their new playground, where they would learn the true embodiment of fear. His name? The Batman.
1. Welcome to Gotham Jeff

**A/N: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING FANFICTION!**

**Ok so I have been on a LONG hiatus as of late and to be honest, I had lost inspiration for my fics. But recently Anonymous Quincy and I had been hanging out and we came up with the idea for this neat crossover. So without further ado, lets dig into Batman: Aura of Fear.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Quincy own Batman or the new….."visitors" to Gotham city.**

It was a quiet morning in Gotham, the sun shining brightly through the windows of Wayne Manor and Bruce reading through the morning paper when a knock sounded on the door. Alfred answered it and was greeted by a very peculiar sight. A teenage boy with leathery white skin and the scar of a cut in smile across his face. His eyes were rimmed in black, probably the remains of what happened to eyelid-less eyes and black hair down to his shoulders, accompanied by a young woman in a police uniform, hair tied back in a bun and cold eyes locked on the boy, though she spoke first.

"Good morning, I'm officer Natalie Drake, would we be speaking to the master of the house?" she asked, making the boy glare in the opposite direction, though he seemed more uncomfortable then angry.

"I'm afraid not. Master Wayne is not up at the moment. Can I be of service?" the butler answered. He was lying of course, but Bruce could do without the sight of the boy at the moment.

"I'm afraid not, it's required that Jeffery here speaks only to the head of each household." the officer elaborated.

"What seems to be the problem?" Bruce asked, looking from the butler to the cop before his eyes set on Jeff.

The police woman looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll take you you're Mr. Wayne?" she asked, Jeff looking up at Bruce and then looking away again.

"Bruce Wayne," he smiled, holding out his hand, "And who might you be?"

"Natalie Drake, I'm Jeffery's parole officer." she explained, shaking the other's hand, "This is Jeffery Woods, he was just released from the psych ward in his home town and came here for parole in hopes of getting a fresh start. However, state law mandates that he needs to introduce himself to everyone in the area where he'll be living so they know that while he was declared sane, there may be some risk to him."

Again, the teen shifted, clearly not wanting to be the center of attention.

Bruce turned his gaze on the teen, before nodding at the officer.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention officer. Is there anything else you need of us?" he asked, looking from her to Jeffrey.

"Just for Jeffery to read the paper I gave him." she replied, looking sternly at the younger boy.

Removing the folded paper from the pocket of his hoodie he began to read.

"My name is Jeffery Woods, and I just recently moved into 22 West Henry Street and by state mandate have been required to inform you that I have just been released from the asylum in the town of which I had previously lived. While declared sane and capable of being released back into society, I am still under house arrest until further notice and may only leave the house accompanied by my parole officer. There is no need for alarm, and if any problems or concerns arrive please feel free to speak with Natalie Drake or any of your local Gotham Police."

Having said his piece, the teen returned the page to his sweater pocket and continued to stare at his shoes.

Bruce nodded, "Thank you Jeffrey."

He turned to Natalie, "What made you decide to bring him here to Gotham? This isn't the best city in the world to raise someone like him."

"I realized, but it was also the only city I could find that wouldn't shun him for the scars on his face and his lack of eyelids. It may be a gamble with his mental health, but there's no other choice when anywhere else would shun him at a glance." the officer explained, the look on her face showing that she knew it was lose-lose no matter where they went.

"I see." Bruce replied looking at Jeff, "Well thank you for bringing the matter to our attention Natalie."

The officer nodded, then led Jeffery back to the squad car, driving away and leaving the two alone at the doorway.

"Well Master Wayne, it seems Miss Drake has picked the wrong city to rehabilitate that young man." Alfred said, shutting the door as Bruce made his way over to the grandfather clock, turning the hands to 10:48, the exact time that his parents were gunned down in Crime Alley all those years ago. The clock swung open, revealing the hidden staircase to the batcave.

"I hope Master Bruce, you do not intend to go after that boy during your…evening excursions." Alfred asked as Bruce sat himself down in front of the Bat computer.

"I need to know what he's capable of Alfred. If this city has taught me anything, it's that it reveals the monsters true nature. Give him time and it will turn Jeffery Woods into another of the madmen locked up in Arkham." Bruce replied, "I'm sweeping every known criminal database for a Jeffery Woods."

There was a pause before the screen filled with articles of mysterious killings, all linked to one alias: Jeff the Killer.

"Jeffery Woods was detained over a year ago for the murder of a young child. Apparently this wasn't the first time he visited the town and the police just managed to take him into custody. He's been linked to the mysterious serial killer named Jeff the Killer."

"How original." Alfred replied dryly.

"Jeff the Killer has been wanted for hundreds of murders all across the country. Men, women, and even children Alfred. I need to keep a closer eye on him. As long as he remains in Gotham, he's a potential threat to the city." Bruce said, his eyes scanning the various articles.

[Magic time skip]

Later that night….

Taking another glance back at the door, Jeff finished lacing up his shoes and set the alarm on his watch. He wouldn't go far, he just needed some air and didn't want to listen to Natalie nag him about having to make a good impression. Besides, he had set his alarm so that he would have plenty of time to make it back and he was safer alone anyway. He heard stories of how dangerous Gotham City could be at night, so made sure he had the kitchen knife well hidden in the pocket of his hoodie before slipping out the window and raising his hood.

Taking a breath of the crisp night air he sighed. He could still hear the voices. Perhaps if he walked for a bit then the voices would leave him alone until he could get to a doctor and increase his prescription. Picking a random direction he started to walk, practically invisible on the still active streets of the city.

He had been walking for quite a long while before finally looking around and realizing he wandered too far. Internally cussing, he turned into an alley so he could check the GPS on his phone and find his way back, however what he saw there caught his attention and made his stomach drop.

Three dead bodies, all brutally murdered and blood staining the walls of the alley and the ground beneath them. And he was standing right there with a knife in his pocket and a criminal record.

"Shit." he deadpanned, hearing the sirens already approaching.

Before he even turned around, a tall shadow loomed over him, black gloved hands grabbing fistfuls of Jeff's hoodie, before he felt them being pulled skyward.

Batman tied the line to Jeff's ankle and securing him over a ledge.

"I'll be back for you." He growled, jumping off with his cape flared out, slowing his fall into a gentle glide.

Batman landed among the bodies, scanning the crime scene. Apparently they were taken by surprise, but managed to put up a struggle. As he checked the corpses, he noticed none of them contained lacerations from a blade. One was bludgeoned to death with a blunt weapon, and he spotted a bloody pipe that had been ripped from the wall. The other two were killed differently, one with their neck snapped, but the other sight made his stomach turn, but he didn't show it. The other was ripped apart, almost limb from limb.

"Jeff couldn't have killed these people, not unless he had some help. He hasn't a single drop of blood on him, and the knife is clean. Time to get some more information." He said quietly, firing a grapple line which pulled him back to the roof.

Meanwhile a few yards above, Jeff tried to get his bearings. This was not how he had planned his first evening in Gotham to go. He was dangling from a building, the voices were getting louder, he had been caught at a murder he didn't commit, and the worst part was he recognized the style of murder that was used, but couldn't place a name and face with the murder style. The teen shook his head, trying to ward off the dizziness at the blood rushed to his head and tried not to look down, as he didn't really feel like throwing up tonight.

There was a blur of grey and black as Batman grabbed Jeff by the leg, cutting the line before tossing him onto the roof of the building. He advanced on Jeffrey before holding the knife for the boy to see.

"Isn't it a little suspicious to be carrying this around in your pocket?" he asked, turning the blade over in his hand.

"Not when you've researched how this city is at night." The other replied, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"You've already been in and out of rehabilitation for your past murders Jeff the Killer." Batman continued, "I've done my research on you as well. You belong with all the other madmen in Arkham Asylum."

Jeff's already wide eyes seemed to widen more before he grabbed his head and turned to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

With a flick of his wrist, Batman threw a pair of bolas which flew at Jeffrey before wrapping around his legs, immobilizing him long enough for the caped crusader to grab him again.

"Now what were you doing?" he growled, holding him over the edge of a building.

"I wasn't doing anything, I swear! I was just walking and was actually just stopping to find my way back!" he answered, trembling heavily.

Batman narrowed his eyes in a menacing glare, "There may not be blood on the knife, but you have a very detailed history of random killings."

"I didn't kill them, I swear! This isn't my killing style! But I do recognize the style! I really do, I can't think of the name of who's it is, but I can figure it out, I swear!" the teen gasped out, glancing down at the ground below and instantly regretting it as his trembling began anew, the voices in his head urging him to break the other's arm and escape.

"Who did it?" he growled, shaking him roughly.

"I don't remember the name or face, but I know it's someone I know! You have to believe me!" the teen replied, near-frantic at the possibility of falling to his death for a crime he didn't commit.

Batman narrowed his eyes, dropping Jeff back on the roof. "You're staying with me. Tell me everything that you know about your criminal companions."

His eyes narrowed in a glare and the teen rose from the ground.

"You're insane if you think I'll just willingly tell you everything I know. I'm not a snitch and I have to get home before my parole officer realizes I'm not in bed." he countered, deciding that he didn't really care much for this freak in a cape.

"I could drop you from the roof Jeff if you refuse to cooperate." He growled.

If he wasn't going to cooperate, he would have to take action. Any information he could get to help solve the murders was worth it.

"You don't have the guts." he growled, though he moved towards the center of the roof to be as far from the edges as possible.

That's when it clicked in the older man's mind. This famed recovering killer was afraid of heights.

Faster than the teen could follow, Batman fired a grapple line at his legs, with the line wrapping around Jeff's left leg. Grabbing him by the hoodie, he held Jeff over the edge once again. While Jeff was too busy worrying about his predicament, Batman secured the other end to the concrete at his feet, where it was hidden by his cape.

"Tell me what I want to know, or else your parole officer is going to be picking you up at the hospital!" he threatened.

Again, the teen was trembling heavily, holding on to the caped crusader's wrist to add some extra assurance that he wouldn't fall.

"You can't do this to me, I'm innocent!" he argued, eyes darting down then back at the other's face after taking in the height of the drop.

"Considering what I've heard about you, you are as far from innocent as the Joker." Batman growled, letting go and letting Jeff fall for about 20 feet before the line stopped his fall.

Gasping in fear and shaking heavily, he looked back up at the other, eyes filling with tears.

"Ok, ok! I don't know for certain, but I think it may be someone I knew before I was caught and institutionalized. I don't know which one, but I'll tell you whatever you want about the ones that it could be!" he finally relented, no longer hiding his blatant fear.

Batman pulled him up and cut the line, " Tell me right now and tell me about all of your friends."

Taking a moment or two to breathe and try to calm his tremors, he finally started to talk, not looking the other in the eye.

"I knew a lot of psychopaths and murderers in my hay day. Th-there was Laughing Jack, he's a clown. Insane, and can disappear at will. An imaginary friend that somehow manifested. Th-then there's Eyeless Jack, a bit- a bit of a wanderer that one. H-he wasn't human, had to keep harvesting organs from living hosts to survive, but he still killed if he had too. Th-then there was BEN. I never knew much about him, o-only met him a handful of times. I-I think he was trapped somewhere. Then there's the Operator and his proxies, Toby Rogers, Kate, Tim, and Brian. They go by Ticci-Toby, the Chaser, Masky and Hoody. All dangerous, all deadly, all human, except the operator. He was by no means human."

He paused again, still breathing heavily before continuing.

"The operator went by another name too, a name I don't dare say. Don't want him knowing I'm talking about him. He was really tall, always dressed in a suit and had no face. I know it sounds unbelievable, but I swear that's the whole truth." he concluded, keeping his head down as he continued trembling lightly.

Batman looked at him, "What do you mean he has no face? Is he alien?"

Jeff shook his head, keeping his eyes on the roof.

"No, not an alien. A monster." he replied, voice barely above a whisper as his watch beeped on his wrist.

"A monster? You expect me to believe that?" Batman asked, grabbing his arm.

The younger jumped, looking Batman right in the eye.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! I swear!"

Batman narrowed his eyes before dragging Jeff behind him.

"You're coming with me." he ordered.

"Wait, what!? Why? I need to get home!" Jeff demanded, regaining his footing and resisting the other's pull.

"I'm taking you to Arkham. There's someone I need to see, and until I'm done, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Hell no! You can't do this to me, I need to get home before I'm caught out of the house!" he countered, glaring the other down and checking his watch.

Not only should he have been walking back by now, by the time he would have gotten home walking he would still have been 15 minutes passed when he was supposed to have taken his pills. That explained the voices getting louder.

"If your story is true, I will bring you back home." He promised.

"I don't believe you. You just threw me off the edge of a fucking building!" Jeff snapped, glare intensifying.

Batman glared at him and grabbed him before pushing him to a ladder, "Climb down, and don't even think of running."

"And what if I do run?" he challenged, glaring coldly at the hero.

"You will wake up with more broken bones than you would if you did what I said." The hero answered.

Glaring coldly, the killer begrudgingly obeyed, climbing down the ladder and waiting at the bottom like a trained dog.

Batman landed lightly next to him as Jeff could hear the squealing of tires against the pavement. There was a bright light and a roar of a monstrous engine as the Batmobile pulled up on autopilot, homing in on Batman's GPS.

"Get in." Batman ordered.

At first Jeff was still, stunned at the mere sight of the vehicle. Then he grinned, hopping into the passenger seat.

"When this is over I'm definitely finding an excuse to drive this thing." he stated, really more to himself then to the owner of said vehicle.

"No." Batman said simply, gunning the engine and driving of to the Narrows to the infamous Arkham Asylum.


	2. Not Your Average Criminal

**A/N: Sorry for the short length this chapter, we just need to get the ball rolling in terms of the plot. You will definitely see Batman going up against his first creepypasta real soon. Hope you enjoy! **

Batman and Jeff followed the guards to the interrogation room, with the men glancing at Jeff's scarred visage unsettlingly.

Batman opened the door, hearing a very familiar voice whistling the tune of "Jingle Bells." The hero narrowed his eyes at the Joker, clad in the standard orange uniform that every Arkham inmate wore. The clown looked at Batman, and his smile only grew.

"Oh hello Batsy! You came all the way here to visit little old me? Be still my heart!" he laughed.

Batman glared down at him, before throwing down a file on the table, where several gruesome pictures depicting the murder victims slid out for the clown to see. The Joker glanced from one picture to the next nodding as though he were a critic evaluating an exquisite piece of artwork.

"Ooooohhhhhh I see, you're wondering if that was me? Not bad, but look at them! Not a smile on their faces." He huffed disapprovingly.

Jeff looked over Batman's shoulder, "I could have fixed that, then they all would have been as beautiful as me."

Joker looked at him, "Who's this Bats? Did you get so bored waiting for me to bust out, you had to get a new playmate?"

Jeff frowned, "Hardly, I work alone. The bat here just took me along for the ride."

The Joker laughed, "What makes you so special? You look like a discount party clown who got emo because he was never offered a slice of cake."

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Jeff sneered, looking at the other condescendingly, "I couldn't ask for a better face."

The clown gave another laugh, "Oh Scarface, go suck on a knife! That face could use some improvement."

That struck a nerve and in one quick movement, the serial killer lunged at the clown with every intent to kill. But with a speed he couldn't match, Batman grabbed a fistful of Jeff's hoodie, throwing him roughly into the metal wall, while the Joker's laughter reverberated around the room. There was a clicking of locks as the caped hero cuffed Jeff to the door handle. 

"Kids these days am I right Batsy? Always need to be put in their place-" Joker began when Batman reached over the table and grabbed the clown. He lifted him into the air, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh right to the point I see." Joker giggled insanely, "Well I thought you were smarter than this Bat-brain! Do you think I would go through all the trouble of killing them, and didn't make you know it was me who did it?"

Batman didn't answer, knowing there was truth to the madman's words. He threw the Joker back, removing the handcuffs from Jeff, "We're done here."

"Be sure to keep in touch!" The Joker yelled, followed by a menacing laugh that echoed through Arkham.

As soon as they were back out of the asylum, Jeff glared at the other. At least as best as he could with a permanent smile.

"You knew this guy had a calling card _and _was in the Asylum, but still brought us here anyway to ask him. Even after I told you I recognized the style of murder but not exactly which person did it? Why would you do that?" he snapped, annoyed at the caped crusader.

"I had to make sure all possible suspects I knew of were investigated." he replied, flooring the Batmobile, whose tires squealed loudly before roaring into the streets.

"Then why am I here, instead of at home with my parole officer, if you aren't going to pay attention to my information?" Jeff asked, folding his arms and slouching in his seat.

Batman never took his eyes off the road, "I am paying attention. I am ruling out more LOGICAL suspects before I chase your…..monsters."

That made the younger laugh, turning his attention wholly on the other.

"You call them monsters, but I've heard quite a bit about some of who you face, and I don't think you have room to judge."

"What I face is based firmly in reality. Even the more far fetched examples have some basis in science. Your creatures seem to have a more demonic aspect."

Jeff's grin widened.

"You have no idea." was all he said.

After a few minutes of silence, the serial killer finally spoke again.

"So, where are we going now, since you obviously aren't taking me home."

"Seeing my last suspect, in the sewers." Batman answered, stopping in an alleyway.

That made the other cringe.

"That one is all you. I'm not about to go mucking about in the sewers."

A black gloved hand grabbed a fistful of Jeff's sweatshirt as he yanked the killer out of the vehicle, "You're staying with me."

"You really don't trust me, do you?" the other asked, unamused, but unable to escape even if he wanted too.

He wasn't about too, though. This guy was the only one who could testify for him that he didn't cause any trouble even if he was out past curfew.

"I don't trust anyone really, least of all killers like you. But if what you say is true, then I need you alive."

The killer put his hands up resignedly, and followed behind him, keeping close and trying not to think about what they were doing.

As the pair made their way into the sewer, Batman held his hand up, silently halting Jeff as he stared at the hulking monster in front of them.

"Batman? What a delicious surprise." Croc laughed.

"I don't have time for games Croc. Three people were torn to shreds in North Gotham tonight. Very similar to your handiwork." The dark knight explained.

Croc hissed, "The sewer access to North Gotham has been cut off due to a cave in. Even I could not get through to kill them in time."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "If I find out you were lying to me…I'll be back for you Croc."

The creature laughed, turning to dive into the water, "And I will be waiting to feast on your flesh Batman."

Jeff huffed indignantly, but didn't break eye contact with the other, muttering something about having enemies like that but not believing him about his friends.

"So, about those 'monsters' I mentioned earlier, still think it's so far-fetched after your so-called 'logical leads' turned up empty?" he asked, arms folded across his chest and smirking victoriously.

Batman turned to him, looking unamused, "Perhaps not, but we don't have sufficient time to dig up any leads. Do you know where they could be?"

"Give me until tomorrow night. I'll need the time to gather some information on their whereabouts and clear with my Parole Officer that I can assist you with this. That should give you plenty of time to prepare in the meantime." Jeff stated, checking his watch again and sighing heavily, "She's going to freaking kill me for not being in bed."

The costumed hero raised an eyebrow, "I'll take care of your parole officer. You are aiding an investigation. But this is not something the GCPD can handle, if the creatures you are telling me about are real."

"They're real, and let me tell you, they make me look downright civil." the other replied, turning to leave the sewer, "You coming or what?"

Batman brushed past him, opening the cockpit to the Batmobile and hopping in.

The ride to the house where Jeff was staying was quiet until they both went up to the door, Jeff opening it quietly and being met a very angry glare from the woman in the middle of the room.

"You're mad, aren't you?" he asked, taking off his shoes at the door.

"I've passed angry. You know you're under house arrest and can only leave the house during the day _and_ if I'm with you! What were you thinking leaving through the window in the middle of the night?" she snapped, closing the distance between them, having not yet noticed the caped crusader in the doorway.

"He is aiding an investigation." He said to the woman, black cape flowing in the breeze, "There have been a string of murders around Gotham, and he may have information that may be useful."

The officer jumped, then sighed at the information.

"Was it him?" she asked, motioning towards the teen as he swallowed some pills.

"No. He'd be with the other inmates at Arkham by now if he did." He replied.

She seemed relieved at that, though not totally convinced. Pausing a few minutes to consider the circumstances, she finally gave in with a sigh.

"Considering who you are I'll let you take him along, but make sure he brings his pills next time. He's very late taking them." she conceded, glancing back at him.

Jeff just looked back and held up the bottle for the other to see.

"It makes the voices go away." he explained, placing the container back on the table.

The masked vigilante narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

He was gone by the time the woman looked back in his direction.

**A/N: Reviews help keep this story alive! So help it keep on living!**


	3. Pop Goes The Weasel

The Batmobile pulled up to the empty field, the dilapidated old carnival grounds even more unnerving in the gleam of the moon. Jeff looked the place over, shaking his head.

"Predictable, I honestly should have guessed this is where he'd be." he grumbled, glancing at the hero, "Hey, Bat. I think I should warn you, this guy is a notorious killer and preys upon children especially. Don't expect an easy fight."

"What exactly am I up against here?"

He was silent a moment before turning his face away.

"Hell."

With that, Jeff stepped out with the caped hero, leading the way in and eyeing everything as though wary it would jump out at him.

"Normally he'd have tried something by now. My contacts better not have lied to me about where he was, though I guess it's likely considering my fall from grace." the killer murmured, still looking about.

The caped crusader glanced at the serial killer. After meeting him, he was tempted to throw Jeff into Arkham, and continue the investigation himself, but without any leads, he had no choice but to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Look, I know you aren't exactly up to how things work with the group of freaks I hang around with, but unlike the band you're used to hunting, getting caught isn't a status symbol. For us, remaining at large is how we measure our worth, and my getting caught and institutionalized was my fall from grace. The only way I could get my credit back was to complete a successful murder and not get caught on my first night on parole. But then I ran into you and everything went to hell. Now my contacts won't want to give me accurate information and none of these guys are going to want to talk to me until I get my rep back. So basically you screwed us both over in finding your killer." Jeff explained, glaring at the other over his shoulder.

I stopped you from killing innocent people. The only reason you aren't with the joker in Arkham is that you MAY be right-"

Both froze, the sound of maniacal laughter filling the air and the distant tune of 'Pop goes the Weasel' played on a squeak box making itself known enough to give them goose bumps, or at least it would if Jeff wasn't used to this laugh and Batman so hardened against insanity.

"I can hear you, Jack in the box." Jeff growled, already annoyed.

"Jack in the box, that's funny! I haven't heard that one before! Though I think you should know, it's Laughing Jack, for future reference!" the crazed voice sounded, really only a few octaves off from sounding like the Joker and seeming to come from every direction at once, "Though I have to ask, to whom am I addressing, exactly?"

Jeff sighed, "You know who I am, Jack."

"Who exactly are we meeting?" Batman demanded

Before Jeff could speak, the same maniacal voice cut him off.

"Well, well. Could it really be Jeffery Woods?"

the figure appeared behind Jeff, inhumanly tall and clad in only whites and blacks. His skin looking rubbery and toy-like with a cone shaped nose and long matted black hair, grabbing the serial killer from behind and covering his mouth.

"What a rare instance this is to see little Jeffery Woods playing in the dirt again. Being a goody two-shoes get boring for you, or is it that you're just looking to get caught again?" the clown sneered, eyes wild with unmasked insanity.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? What are you doing in Gotham?"

"Aww, Jeffery I'm hurt. You didn't tell your friend about me?" the other asked, fake hurt in his tone and still covering the other's mouth, "No matter, I'm capable of introducing myself. The name is Laughing Jack, and I'm the imaginary killer. Brought to life by the minds of world's most twisted children I gained strength in their blood and other's insanity until I was finally able to manifest. And you must be the Batman. I've heard a lot about you by my new friends in Gotham. Shame about my last friend, he ended up being captured and thrown into Arkham. It was pathetic really, that Joker fellow had some good ideas, but better him then me. I'm still at large, and I even made another new friend. I think you would have liked this one Jeffery, if you weren't so busy walking the straight and narrow now."

Disgust on his face Laughing Jack threw Jeff to the ground, wiping his hand on his pants as though he had just touched something vile.

Batman grabbed him by the throat, shoving him against a wall, "Three people were murdered tonight, and I'm going to find out who it is. Who killed them!?"

"You're quite touchy, aren't you?" the clown laughed, disappearing into nothing then reappearing in front of Jeff before lifting the smaller boy by the hair, "This would know better than anyone that killing in groups isn't my style. Even, if it were I'd leave survivors, and everyone of them would be insane! Besides, I already saw that murder scene, and it wasn't my style. I'd have given a much better performance. After all, murder is as much of a show as anything."

Tossing Jeff aside like a rag doll, Laughing Jack turned his gaze back towards Batman.

"I'd be more than happy to show you my work. It's definitely something you'll want to see." he cackled, already bending the area around them to his will.

"Not in my city, clown." He growled, tossing some batarangs at the lanky monster.

However, before they could make contact he disappeared once more, the surroundings melting into a child's bedroom as the echoes of his laughter sounded all around them. The child, a young boy, was nailed to the wall with his torso cut open. All manner of organs hanging out of the wound and moaning in pained gasps, still alive but in excruciating agony. More laughter sounded before a single phrase broke through, the tune of Pop goes the Weasel continuing to play.

"You should have seen his poor daddy when he saw him. His poor little baby that he swore to protect strung up like a sacrificial lamb, barely clinging to life."

Jeff growled, rising from the ground and looking up at the slaughter.

"Definitely not Laughing Jack." he murmured.

Batman glared looking around for the source of the voice, palming a special capsule filled with Scarecrow's fear toxin. Not lethal, but just as potent.

"Oh, I see you have some of my friend's special toxin. Good thing I didn't come here alone." the voice sounded again, Jeff being grabbed from behind again as Scarecrow burst into the scene.

"You can sit with me Jeffery. Just sit and watch the fireworks." the clown giggled, keeping a safe distance away with his unarmed hostage.

"I don't have time for this Crane." Batman growled, but the Scarecrow only laughed.

"Sorry little Bat, but Jack and I share something in common, relishing in the fears of others. I'm not going to let you stop us."

The Dark Knight didn't reply, only tossing smoke pellets to obscure their vision. Scarecrow looked around, blinded by the smoke. Batman landed behind him and grabbed him, attaching a line to the villains gear, which pulled him up into the air, where he dangled helplessly.

"That's no good." Jack giggled, tossing a rock at an inhuman strength to break the line, "Let him have some fun, after all, that's what it's about. The fun of bringing fear to other's, isn't that right Jeffery?"

Jeff didn't respond, the clown's hand still clamped over his mouth like an iron mask.

Batman watched as Scarecrow landed, gesturing for some of his men to assist him as he pulled back. One tried to raise his assault rifle, but the hero was gone in a flourish of his cape, already tossing some batarangs at another thug, who shielded himself from the weapons.

The one with the gun turned to fire but it was too late as Batman appeared next to him. He slammed the barrel into the criminal's face, before effortlessly disassembling it into useless pieces. Not even skipping a beat, he fired his grapple line at another, pulling him toward Batman's waiting fist. Batman wasted no time as he took down Scarecrow's goons one by one, leaving them in a bruised and battered heap.

Crane backed away in fear as the silent and imposing figure approached him, slashing at Batman in desperation.

"No more games tonight Crane." The dark knight said, dodging the swipe and slamming a fist into Scarecrow's jaw, knocking him out cold before turning to face jack.

"Hmmm, I'm starting to think that my friends in Gotham may need to be chosen more carefully. No matter, it's not like I mind getting my hands dirty." the clown laughed, disappearing with Jeff and manipulating the surroundings once more.

Batman found himself alone in what appeared to be Wayne Manor, blood staining the walls and all rooms trashed.

Batman looked around the bloodstained walls, keeping calm as he tried to discern his surroundings. He wasn't hit by the fear gas, that he was certain of, so perhaps Jack had the ability to attack him telepathically. Fortunately, he had encountered telepaths before, and knew how to counter it to a degree.

"Ooooohhhhhh, a complete mental block. You're impressive, Batman. You're going to be fun to toy with." Jack said quietly, grinning from ear to ear and laughing.

As Batman wandered farther into the mental world, he found a very gruesome sight before him, shaking him to the core. Both of his parents, horribly mutilated in the same style that could only belong to the twisted clown currently occupying his mind.

"Yes, I did find that already. You may have blocked me somewhat, but what I already saw was more then enough to create this." He heard the voice sound, as well as a faint sound of pop goes the weasel playing in the background.

Batman caught a small movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw Jack laughing hysterically within a mirror. Batman glared at the clown with barely concealed fury before shoving his hand through the glass, grabbing Jack's clothing, causing the clown's laughter to die in his throat.

"Feisty, aren't you?" the taller man asked, the illusion shattering and revealing that he was still holding Jeff, "But don't forget who has the hostage here, little bat."

Batman smirked, dropping a canister at his feet, which spewed out yellow smoke, catching the clown off guard and his grip on Jeff to loosen slightly, allowing Batman to tackle Jeff out of the way, clamping a gas mask on the teen.

"Stay down!" he ordered, pushing him to the Batmobile while he made a run for an abandoned warehouse, where the spare parts for the rides were kept.

Jeff obeyed without question, having had enough of Laughing Jack's shit for one night, and Laughing Jack fanned the gas out of his face.

"That was mildly inconvenient, were you hoping I'd lose sight of you? I know where you went." The clown laughed, turning to the remaining of Crane's goon's, "Everyone who's still standing, after the bat!"

The group of thugs looked at one another, before one of them shook his head, "No way freak, we ain't going up against the Bat!"

"That's a shame." The other replied, grabbing the one who spoke and appearing atop the Ferris wheel, holding him by his throat, "I usually like putting on more of a show, but time simply won't allow for it now. Oh well."

With a laugh, he dropped him, reappearing in front of the group after hearing the sickening crack of the body hitting the ground.

"Anyone else!?" he asked, smiling in a way that showed just how mentally damaged this being truly was. The men shook their heads vigorously, glancing at the crumpled remains of their companion in terror.

"All right then, after him!" he shouted, leading them into the dark warehouse and looking around, "Come out Batman, you can't hide from me~"

The men looked around, hands flexing on the grips of their weapons as they looked around. There was a cry of alarm as a line wrapped around a man's legs, pulling him screaming into the darkness. The others turned in alarm, pointing in the direction of the noise. One of the thugs, hearing a noise, looked up to see a dark figure descending down snatching him off of the ground and spiriting him away into the shadows. By the time the remaining men looked, they found their companion dangling from a wire, upside down and knocked unconscious.

Jack's face fell, a nagging feeling that he had never felt before making itself known.

"Fan out you idiots, it can't be hard to find one man!" he ordered, looking around and trying to catch even a glimpse of movement in the dark.

The men nodded, spreading out in order to cover more ground. Batman looked from one to the other, assessing his situation before focusing on two men, talking in low voices.

"Man I don't like this." One of them said nervously, his heart racing.

"Relax, he's a guy in a fancy costume. Be afraid of that…..thing. Whatever he is." The other replied, motioning to Laughing Jack.

Batman landed quietly behind them before slamming their skulls together, knocking them out before grappling out of sight.

Jack spun around to see the two, but again no sign of Batman. His heartbeat quickened, looking around a bit more jerkily and starting to get increasingly nervous. A strange development for him, as he had never before gotten nervous.

"This isn't funny, Batman. Trust me, I would know." He called out, voice devoid of the humor that was once there.

One thug backed against a wall when two black gloved hand's burst through the wall, dragging the man through with a scream leaving only Jack and one more goon left. The man was trembling now, looking to Jack for instructions when he vanished. Jack looked around when the man fell from the rafters, out cold, leaving the clown all alone.

Breathing heavily, Jack spun around in the dark in a desperate attempt to find any movement, any sound. Anything that could give him a clue where the hero was. Also that overwhelming sense of fear that had finally made itself known wasn't helping, his heart racing and paranoia finally getting the better of him. Reaching out at the smallest sound, he broke some nearby crates with his claws and growled.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME, BATMAN!" he shouted, shaking heavily and looking over his shoulder.

Jack looked up to see Batman descending from the darkness, his cape outstretched, like a dark specter of the night.

"Give it up Jack. It's over." He said, landing in front of him.

"It's hardly over!" he shouted again, slashing at him wildly.

Batman seemed to vanish before the claws made contact.

"You're afraid Jack." He called from the shadows.

Jack looked around wildly when Batman appeared behind him.

"I am not afraid, I AM THE MASTER OF FEAR!" he shouted, turning to face him.

Once he saw the other though, Jack's face twisted into a look of pure horror. The fear gas had finally taken it's toll, and Jack's horribly twisted mind had contorted him into a being so heinous and so fearful it left the clown at a loss. Taking a step back, Jack stumbled and was unable to look away.

"H-how is this possible? I am the master of fear, I AM FEAR INCARNATE! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" he screeched, shaking heavily and eyes tearing up in pure terror.

Batman took a step forward, "Everyone fears something Jack, and now you feel it too."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jack took one last slash at him.

"I REFUSE!" He shouted, though it was already far too late, as the damage was clearly, already done.

Batman ducked out of the way, slamming his fist into the clown's jaw, knocking him unconscious, "Pop goes the weasel, Jack."

In the Batmobile Jeff waited impatiently, tugging at his sleeves in a nervous habit and looking out the window.

"This guy is insane trying to take Laughing Jack alone. The son of a bitch is going to get himself killed." He murmured, touching his hoodie pocket to see that he still had his pills before catching movement out of the corner of his eye.

Opening the hatch to get a better look, Jeff's already impossibly wide eyes widened even more at the sight that greeted him. Batman coming out of the warehouse, dragging an unconscious Laughing Jack behind him. Shaking his head in disbelief, Jeff got out of the car and met him halfway.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked, still refusing to believe what he was seeing was real.

"I found Jack was afraid of something after all." Batman answered as plice cars pulled up and Commissioner Gordon stepped out. Batman dropped Jack and turned to him.

"We got a call about a scuffle here, but it appears you've got it under control." He said, a little impressed, "You recaptured Crane and his gang….who's this?"

He looked down at Laughing Jack, an eyebrow raised.

"A new patient for Arkham. I used a nonlethal dose of Scarecrow's fear gas. He won't be bothering anyone for a long time." Batman promised as a pair of cops, carried Jack to a cruiser bound for the Asylum.

Gordon turned to look at Jack, "Just what this damned city needs, more clowns."

He turned to speak to Batman only to find the Batmobile roaring away, kicking up a cloud of dust. The commissioner sighed before barking to his officers, "I want all of these men rounded up! Take Crane and the clown to Arkham, and the rest to Blackgate!"

BAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOF

The ride was quiet for a long while, before Jeffery finally turned his gaze back to the older man.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" the hero answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm just curious, you don't have to have to answer if you don't want too, but why didn't Jack use his powers?" the serial killer asked earnestly.

"I assumed he uses concentration to access them. By using the fear gas to make him panic, I effectively cut off his abilities. His fear is what's keeping him less dangerous. He won't be going after anyone else for a long time." He answered.

Jeff nodded, looking out the window and falling silent as they returned to the main road, a dark figure hopping the rooftops above them.

BAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOFBAOF

Meanwhile within the forest a masked figure sat still as a statue, head bowed as the white hooded figure in a white mask dashed off after saying all she had to say. Another hooded figure came in right afterwards, this one also hiding his face before speaking.

"What did the Chaser have to report?" he asked, the masked figure turning to look over his shoulder at the other.

"A new face. No one we've ever seen before." He replied, "Hidden in shadow."

The other paused, nodding before speaking again.

"And Laughing Jack?"

The masked figure turned away, bowing his head once more before speaking.

"Laughing Jack, has been captured and detained. Laughing Jack, has fallen from Grace. Laughing Jack, is no longer our concern."

There was silence before the man in the mask spoke once more.

"Brian, find Toby. We need to speak with the operator."

**A/N: There you go guys! A taste of what is to come for the Dark Knight! Please review, as they are instrumental in keeping our enthusiasm for this story strong and alive! Hope to see you for our next chapter! **


	4. Tears of Darkness

The sound of footsteps were the only thing that sounded on the quiet rooftop as the masked man ran off with his prize wrapped in bloody fabric. He didn't want to be nearby when anyone woke up, but luckily for him, the night was still young, so he had plenty of time to find a safe place to stop and to eat his meal in peace. He didn't say a thing, he very rarely did, just leapt from rooftop to rooftop, his sneakers skidding a bit as it had been raining not long ago and the roofs were slippery. Deciding he had gone far enough, he tried to make the next jump so he could eat, however his wet shoes slipped and he found himself plummeting down to the streets below.

Meanwhile in the Batmobile, Jeff and Batman were riding in silence, both a bit put-off with their encounter with Laughing Jack. However it was Batman who broke the silence, deciding to get some information on their next target.

"So who is this Eyeless Jack? What do you know about him?" Batman asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Swallowing two pills, Jeff returned the container to his hoodie pocket before answering.

"Not as much as I would have liked. He's a drifter, so I may need another night to track him down, but I know he isn't human. He harvests organs from living hosts to sustain his life force, but really only kills if he gets caught. It could be possible your victims saw him and he didn't want the word out. If we find him, though, you're going to have to use your words. He isn't much of a talker."

Batman glanced at him, "So he's one of these 'demons'?"

Jeff nodded and was about to confirm it verbally when a very loud **'THUNK'** cut him off as a body hit the hood of the Batmobile, making the hero slam on the brakes and Jeff hold tightly to his seat before shouting.

"What the hell was that!? Did you hit something!?"

Clearly it was more an exclamation then an accusation, but the question was still plainly there.

"That's impossible. The sensors would have picked up on it and there was no one in the road." Batman replied, opening the cockpit and looking around.

Jeff got out with him, both finding the body in the road, face down and black hoodie pulled up so the hood was over the victim's head, a bloody cloth wrapped around something laying close to the poor soul's right hand.

"You think they lived?" Jeff asked, keeping his distance so as not to let the voices start breaking through his meds.

"I don't know, keep back." Batman warned, making his way over to the body.

However, once he was close the person jumped up, revealing his masked face, empty eye sockets oozing a black liquid as he tilted his head to the side. Almost as though staring at the caped crusader before lunging forward, snatching up the dropped parcel then holding it close like it was a precious toy that was owned by a needy child. He backed away slowly, turning his head to each one individually as though trying to figure out what they would do.

Jeff's eyes widened.

"That's him! That's Eyeless Jack!" he interjected, pointing at the other in recognition.

Batman tossed a few batarangs but Jack managed to dodge them with ease, he took the opportunity to run down an alleyway out of sight before Batman could pursue.

"He's fast." The hero said, a little impressed.

"Of course he is, he isn't human. But that was actually pretty slow for him. I think he may not have eaten yet. That tells me what he was holding was probably a kidney." Jeff mused aloud, returning to the other's side to be out of traffic.

"That's what he was carrying?" Batman asked, going back to the Batmobile as he adjusted his scanner to pick up police transmissions.

"Most likely, it's always the organ he goes for first. After he takes a kidney he usually goes for a lung if I remember correctly." the teen confirmed as he watched the other, "If you're looking for a police report you won't find one on him. He only strikes if his victims are sleeping very deeply. Usually his victims don't even know he was there until the next morning when they have an incision that wasn't there before on their abdomens. You may do better checking hospital databases for any reported cases of missing organs and unexplained incisions."

At the mention of deep sleep, Batman froze in place.

"Get in the car. If he's going where I think he's going, then he'll die." He snapped, gunning the engine

Stunned, the other did as instructed, not about to question that tone of voice and fastening his seatbelt just in time before the batmobile went speeding off to it's destination.

Meanwhile in a maze of alleyways, Eyeless Jack had just found a quiet place where he could relax. Crouching in the corner so he could keep an eye on every possible direction an intruder may come from, he folded back the fabric from the kidney he had just harvested and moved his mask only just enough to reveal his mouth, lined with inhumanly sharp teeth. Mouth watering and stomach wrenching with hunger pains, he greedily began to eat, savoring the taste of the raw organ and frowning once his meal was no longer, and his stomach still wrenched in hunger.

It was hard to hunt in this city as so few people left their windows unlocked, so he was quite famished. Whining a bit, he returned the fabric to his hoodie pocket before starting off to find another target. Instead, he felt a chill coming from a window he just passed by, making him stop in his tracks and peer through the window in curiosity.

Within he saw several pieces of scientific equipment, some of it frozen or dusted with a light frost, with one chamber catching his interest. A tall container that seemed to hold a woman inside. Clearly frozen, but very much alive.

His stomach growled loudly, the hunger pains once again making themselves known, and the man in the blue mask wasted no time seizing his opportunity. He made his way to the door, turning the nob and toggling the keyhole with his scalpel until it finally opened before creeping inside quietly. He made his way over to the chamber, looking it over carefully before removing it from the main machine and finding a dolly he used to wheel it out.

He didn't want whoever did this to find his work being tampered with, so decided to take it to the nearby hospital so he could conduct his work undisturbed before returning her back to her original owner.

As soon as he was gone, Victor Fries entered his lab, his suit keeping his body in a perpetual sub-zero environment. But as soon as he entered he saw what was missing. His beloved wife, Nora, was taken from him.

Freeze roared in anger, gripping his ice cannon as he turned to the open door. His suit was able to pick up the heat signature of each footprint left by the thief who took Nora from him. He kicked open the door, his mind consumed with rage. A car slammed on the brakes avoiding him, but Mr. Freeze blasted it away, encasing the front half of the vehicle in ice.

"I'm coming Nora," he whispered, "and this time, nothing will stop me from taking revenge on the idiot who would DARE lay a hand on you."

Not long after that, the batmobile finally caught up to the scene, both occupants witnessing the enraged Victor continuing his rampage. Jeff in more shock then anything.

"What is that guy!?" he asked, trying to wrap his mind around the cryogenic suit the other was wearing along with any way he could possibly connected to Eyeless Jack, and ultimately coming up blank.

"Jack went after the one person in Gotham stuck in an unending sleep. Nora Fries was diagnosed with a terminal illness and was cryogenically frozen by her husband Victor. There was an accident in the lab and Victor was bathed in super coolants. They altered the chemical makeup of his body, because he cannot survive outside of a sub-zero environment, which is why he wears the suit."

He turned to Jeff, "It seems Jack took Nora, and Gotham is paying the price for it."

Jeff shook his head slowly.

"One girl taken and he's freezing an entire city?" the serial killer asked in disbelief, watching the other carefully and making a mental note never to cross him.

"Not just one girl. His dying wife. If anyone tampers with the cryo-stasis tube, Nora will die." Batman answered looking at Jeff.

"Jack may be smart, but if your guy is out here rather then where this….Nora, person is, then I think it's safe to assume that Jack may have her now." the younger mused aloud, the gravity of the situation finally setting in.

Freeze's heavy boots thudded loudly as he continued to follow the strange black liquid he found leading from where he last saw Nora. Whoever took her left an easy trail for him to follow and he wouldn't stop until he found whoever was responsible and end them.

Meanwhile within the confines of the hospital, Jack sat in the corner with his stolen prize, head bowed and holding his stomach as the pains ripped through him anew. He was starving worse then he had ever known, his strength was waning and here he was waiting for this girl to thaw. Still, he could raid the body hold while he was waiting.

Leaning heavily against the wall, he forced himself upright, then tensed when a sound caught his attention from the outside of the opposite wall.

The crackling of ice could be head in the quiet room and he turned just as the wall exploded in frozen shards. Through the fog came a towering armored figure, holding his trademark ice gun which glowed a bright blue, casting an eerie glow over Jack's mask.

"You have taken something very precious to me. Give me back Nora, and I might make your death painless." Freeze whispered dangerously.

Forcing himself upright, Jack scowled behind the mask.

"I'm not hurting anyone." he replied, raising his arms in the air, "I'm just doing what I have too so I can survive. I'm sure you can relate."

Freeze narrowed his eyes, "Do you know what it is to love someone? To Really love them?"

Jack shook his head, slowly backing towards the door.

Freeze leveled his gun at the door, and a beam of ice sealed up Jack's means of escape.

"You took my Nora," he growled, swinging the weapon to point at Jack, "And I will make you suffer for it!"

Before he could pull the trigger, a dark silhouette drew Freeze's attention to the window, where a large figure crashed through. Mr. Freeze fired at Batman who rolled out of the way.

"Do not get in my way Batman! This fool took Nora and he will pay the price." Freeze yelled at the caped crusader.

Batman poked his head from behind his cover, "Victor, I can't let you kill him! I need him alive. He has information i need."

"If you intend to get in my way then I will kill you as well!" Mr. Freeze yelled blasting at Batman, who kept moving out of the line of fire.

Jeff climbed through the window, landing soundlessly and keeping to the edge of the room.

"Jack, you ok?" he asked, though he was promptly ignored by the other.

Spotting the open window Jeff just came through, Jack took off in a sprint ready to leap through and make his get away. Batman tossed a set of bolas, catching Jacks feet and keeping him from escaping.

Freeze fired at the window, with the beam catching Jeff's lower half of his body.

"Hey! I'm not in this!" Jeff shouted, trying to move within his icy prison.

Jack, on the other hand, came prepared. Pulling a scalpel from his pocket and cutting himself free before looking around again trying to find another exit.

Batman fired a grapple line, pulling him into the shadows and out of Mr. Freeze's sight.

"Where are you?! Come out of the shadows Batman!" Freeze yelled, when he caught sight of the hero and blasted him with ice, partially freezing him in ice.

"I'll deal with you momentarily." Freeze hissed, turning to Jack and raising his cannon as Batman struggled, bit by bit freeing himself from his prison.

Jack jumped at Mr. Freeze, punching down on the glass of the helmet and cracking it before flipping off of him, rushing the villain from behind and shoving him into the wall.

"I don't want to have to kill tonight, but if you're going to give me this much trouble then you're going to leave me no choice." the demon breathed, keeping him firmly planted against the wall.

Freeze smirked grabbing Jack by the throat and threw him effortlessly into the opposite wall, "The advanced circuitry that powers my suit also triples my strength."

The mask concealing his face skidded across the floor, revealing his grey skin and empty eye sockets, the black ooze still dripping from the openings and mouth stained with blood from his most recent meal. Gritting his abnormally sharp teeth in pain then rolling to his side, holding his stomach as he was, once again, immobilized by hunger pains.

Jeff watched from his frozen prison, keeping an eye on the demon's movement's the whole time before addressing Batman.

"Hey, he can't keep this up! If this goes on anymore then he'll die regardless, not to mention that Nora is still unplugged!"

Freeze raised his cannon to end Jack when Batman appeared behind him, now free of his prison. Victor turned just in time to see Batman, his cape flared out as he slammed his fist into the glass visor of Mr. Freeze's suit, shattering it while knocking him into the wall. Batman knocked the cryo-gun out of the criminals hand before launching a vicious kick, sending Freeze tumbling into the ground, his systems down momentarily, giving the dark knight enough time to punch Victor repeatedly in the face, knocking him senseless.

Once he was certain Freeze was no threat, he turned to Jack, towering above the boy with a menacing glare. Jack just looked up at him with his eyeless gaze, too weak to get up at the moment as Jeff just managed to escape his own ice. Shaking his head, the serial killer slipped out the window before mumbling about being right back.

Batman grabbed Jack roughly, "Fresh of your previous four kills and that isn't enough for you? What happened? Did those people catch you so you decided to kill them?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone." the other answered, trying to pull away from the other's iron grip.

"Three people were killed near GCPD headquarters, and I have reasonable information that points to you as the culprit!" he growled.

"I don't kill unless I'm seen, and I've been able to hunt so little since coming here I've barely been able to survive." the other explained, still trying to pull away and free himself.

"You eat organs to survive?" he asked.

Jack nodded, glancing in the direction his mask had skidded off too, feeling rather exposed without it.

"You know I can't let you walk free. You need to be locked up in Arkham for what you've been doing," he answered, gesturing to the blood on his face and clothes.

That made Jack angry, glaring at the caped crusader coldly as the black ooze from his eye sockets came down more.

"For what!? Surviving!? That's typical of you humans to do to me! You can't stand that I'm different from you, so you lock me away for simply trying to live my life, even when I have the good graces to keep all of you pitiful beings alive!" he shouted, his breathing picking up a bit in repressed sobs.

"You steal organs from people without their consent! There are other ways, and if you agreed to turn yourself in, I may know a way to help you." Batman replied.

"Why would I turn myself in for simply harvesting my only food source? Are you condemned every time you take an apple from a tree?" he countered, right when Jeff came back in with a wrapped bundle and raised his hand towards Batman.

"Enough, he's not about to listen to you like this." Jeffery started, coming forward and gesturing for the older man to put Jack down.

"Perhaps not, but when you take a man's dying wife, you should make sure he's not an expert with cryogenic weaponry." The caped crusader shot back, ignoring Jeff.

"Put him down, now." Jeff repeated, completely calm but a little more firmly, "I don't know about you, but I'm not very agreeable when I'm hungry."

Batman set him down, glaring Jack down, "Don't move."

"Then you get my mask." he countered, sitting down as Jeff approached him.

Jeff didn't bother trying to talk to him. It was obvious after how he was snubbed earlier Jack wouldn't acknowledge him if he did, so instead silently dropped the bundle in front of him. Inside was a plethora of kidneys and his hoodie was stained with blood, a scalpel hanging out of his pocket as the demon moved forward and ate greedily.

Batman's eyes widened as he turned to Jeff, "What did you do?!"

Jeff looked away, tossing the scalpel away.

"I did what I had too." he replied, "The morgue may need to restock, though."

Batman glared at him disapprovingly, "And what happens when Gotham's morgue runs out of organs? "

"Not my problem." Jeff replied.

"No, but it will be mine!" Jack snapped between kidneys, not really liking being talked about like he wasn't in the room.

Batman turned to acknowledge him, "it won't be if you turn yourself in. I can help you, you just need to trust me."

"I'm not turning myself in for not committing a crime." the other argued, continuing to eat his fill.

"He has a point." Jeff agreed, looking up at Batman.

"Look Jack, you kidnapped a woman. And the police are on their way here. Like you said, you are different. How long would you survive in prison? Arkham would be safer for you, and that way I can make sure I can help you." Batman reasoned.

The other seemed to think about that, pausing a long while before rising from his place and crossing the room, picking up his mask and staring down at it.

"I want to be free." he replied at last, looking over his shoulder at the hero in sorrow.

"I can't give you freedom Jack." Batman said, shaking his head slowly.

"Then why should I let you lock me up? If I can't be free then I'm condemned to a life of running anyway." the other asked, glaring at the other coldly.

"I know someone who can help you. Your stay at Arkham won't be permanent. I'm a man of my word Jack." Batman reasoned.

Jack seemed skeptical, fastening his mask back on his face before speaking.

"I don't want anyone to know I was there. I have a reputation that I don't want ruined due to a short stay to help me." he bargained, looking up at him.

Batman nodded, "You have my word."

"It's not you I'm worried about." he replied, turning his head to face Jeff.

"Who would I tell? No one talks to me anymore after I was institutionalized." Jeff countered, raising his hands in a surrender position as the sound of the sirens finally reached outside the hospital.

There was a silence in the room before Jack looked up at Batman once more.

"I only have one more question. What can this friend of yours do to possibly help me?" he asked, distrust quite apparent.

"There is new technology being developed for surgery patients, where organs can be replicated and grown from a single cell." Batman explained.

"And that helps me how?" Jack asked, still a little wary of the hero, "And how can I guarantee that my stay at Arkham will be temporary, like you say?"

"You can't. You just need to trust me." Batman replied.

Eyeless jack just held his gaze, even when the police came into the room, making Jeff dash behind the caped crusader to hide his bloody hoodie.

The cops immediately went for Freeze, as Batman gestured to the cryo tube, "Make sure Nora is stabilized."

Jack simply moved a little closer to Batman, not wanting to be near the police and making it known he wasn't about to be talking again.

Batman looked at Jack, "The choice is yours."

The other was silent, looking up at him as commissioner Gordon came into the half-frozen room.

He looked from Eyeless Jack to Batman, "Another freak for Arkham?"

Batman narrowed his eyes slightly, "Not quite Jim. Jack needs protection, but I would put him temporarily into the less active wing in Arkham. He won't be any trouble."

Gordon nodded before turning to Jack, offering a hand to him. The other paused a moment, glancing back at the caped crusader before facing the Commissioner and taking the offered hand.

Gordon looked back at Batman, "We'll take care of Freeze, Batman. We can handle the rest from here."

Batman nodded, walking back to the Batmobile with Jeff trailing behind him.

"You really think he'll last more then a day in Arkham? I've heard some crazy rumors about that place, and considering his rather… limited diet, I really think that was a bad call." Jeff stated, looking up at the other and wiping his bloody hands off on his hoodie.

"I have a powerful friend who can take care of his diet. As for his being in Arkham, he is far from the more violent inmates like the Joker and Freeze."

"I just hope you know what you're doing." the other replied, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Batman looked back to where Jack was ushered into the Commissioner's car, "So do I."

Jeff's phone ringing broke the silence, gesturing to the other that he would only take a minute before walking a few feet away to keep the conversation private. A few short minutes later he returned to Batman's side.

"That was Natalie, she wants me back home now." he explained, pocketing his phone once more.

The hero only nodded, flooring the car and racing off into the night.


	5. Personal Demons

Bruce walked through the halls of the mansion, with the events of the previous night still fresh in his mind.

"Alfred?" he asked looking for his butler, who emerged from an adjacent room.

"Yes Master Bruce?' he replied.

"Give a call to Lucius Fox. Tell him I want to expand on our medical contracts, Project REBIRTH. All our preliminary testing shows healthy growth of organs from a single cell, and I have a feeling that might come in handy soon enough."

"Of course sir." Alfred answered, "If I may be so bold sir, would this happen to involve this Eyeless Jack that you apprehended last night?"

Bruce paused, giving a sigh, "Yes Alfred. He can't control this urge to consume human organs, and while that doesn't justify his kidnapping of Nora or the people he has killed in the past, I'm not going to kill him."

"Some may say the same about you sir." Alfred replied, and Bruce turned with a puzzled expression.

"Are you implying that I am a cannibal Alfred?" Bruce asked, wondering if his butler may have gone insane.

Alfred shook his head, "Nothing so crude sir. Your urge is more…..nocturnal than cannibalistic. My point is that like Jack you cannot survive without that urge. Eating organs for Jack, and Batman for you. I sometimes wonder, when you come back every night with various injuries, when you feel it is enough. Sometimes I worry that you will only feel your duty is done when you take your last breath…..and it is not a thought I relish."

"What are you saying Alfred? Are you trying to tell me I'm not ready?" he asked.

"You've fought clowns, thugs, degenerates, and the occasional beast, but this is much graver Master Bruce. More than you realize." Alfred replied, walking out to fulfill Bruce's request, "And I'm not alone in that school of thought."

Bruce moved to follow when two figures stood in his path. Barbara and Tim.

"We need to talk." Tim said with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile at 22 West Henry street Jeff kept to his room and stared out the window absently. He wasn't exactly tired so didn't try to sleep, and Natalie already made sure he took his pills that morning and was on the phone trying to get clearance to up his dose. Reason being, he was having those impulses again, and this time there was a voice that went with it.

_Why are you trying to ignore me?_

Jeff groaned, not really wanting to hear the voice in his mind right now. Grumbling for the voice to shut up, he glanced over to the empty wall, hoping to find a distraction.

_You're so cruel Jeffery, I just wanted to talk a little. You have no idea how lonely it's been since you were institutionalized._

"Sounds like a personal problem." the mumbled, trying to keep his voice down so Natalie wouldn't hear him talking to himself.

_It is. It's __**your**__ personal problem._

The inner voice laughed, and the teen just rolled his eyes.

_I know you better then anyone, Jeffery. I know you miss the life you had. The freedom of being able to go anywhere and knowing nobody would cross you, the power of knowing you commanded your own life, and the rush of knowing you can end anyone who pushes you too far._

"SHUT UP! **You're **the one who misses it, not me!" he shouted, glaring at the mirror on his wall.

His reflection almost seemed to sneer at him at the voices sounded again.

_But that's the beauty of it, isn't it? Because no matter how you look at it, Jeffery, I'll always be you, and you'll always be me. We're two sides of the same coin, and you can't escape your true nature forever._

"I **don't **want this!"

_Don't deny it._

"**SHUT UP!**"

The next thing he knew, the mirror was shattered and Natalie had just burst through the door. She had her gun drawn and Jeff just kept still, knowing better then to make a sudden move against her by now.

"Care to tell me what happened?" she asked, lowering her weapon when she realized he wasn't a threat.

He turned to face her and shook his head.

"No point, you already know by now."

Tim and Barbara listened for the past hour as Bruce recounted his meetings with Jeffery, and the subsequent battles with Laughing Jack and Mr. Freeze.

"Ok so why all the secrecy from us?" Barbara asked, "We are your partners! We are here to help you!"

"You haven't seen what these….creatures are capable of." Bruce answered as Tim shook his head.

"All the more reason for us to help you-" he began.

"NO Tim!" Bruce snapped, "I'm doing this to protect the two of you! If they saw you you wouldn't stand a chance. I barely survived myself! Believe me when I say that you cannot handle this."

Tim looked away sadly, realizing how much their safety meant to Bruce, if he was willing to keep them from helping him.

"All I ask is that you leave this to me." Bruce said with finality turning to walk away.

***Later that night***

Leaning against the doorway, Jeff waited patiently until he saw the Batmobile pull up nearby. Tapping his pocket to make sure he had his pills he told Natalie that his ride had arrived and proceeded to climb in.

"I don't' have many new leads, but I think there's a few possible things you may want to look into. Before I tell you, though, can I say something?"

Batman nodded, puling the Batmobile out and rocketing away.

"Remember how I said last night I needed to kill on my first night of parole to get my reputation back? I want you to know that I wasn't going to do it. That was the other guy talking." he explained, tapping the side of his head to provide a bit of silent explanation.

"I trust that won't impede your involvement in this investigation?" he asked Jefferey.

"It shouldn't. My new pills were called in so I should have them tomorrow morning, and for tonight I do have it under control. It's easier when I'm helping you out because I'm actually doing something and don't have time to lose myself in thought." he explained, checking his phone to pull up the information he had gathered.

"Who are we looking for this time?"

"The proxies. Don't hold it against me, but I've been cross referencing missing children cases in Gotham in suburban areas. I have a few ideas where they could be, but nothing definitive enough to be considered a solid lead." he explained, looking out the window and nearly doing a double take, "Hey, wait a second! I know that girl!"

Batman slammed on the brakes, pulling over and opening the cockpit so the two of them could exit the vehicle.

"Jane!" Jeff called, hopping out of the car and capturing the girl's attention.

Her long black hair gently curled down her back, black dress immaculate and white mask in place, a small feminine smile painted on and black lace over the eyes so she could see but nobody could see her. Glancing over her shoulder, her body tensed in a way that Batman recognized as being very dangerous.

"Jeff, is that you?" she asked, her voice just a little too sweet.

"Yeah, it's me. I haven't seen you since I lived in Santa fe. How have you been?" he asked, completely unaware.

She paused a moment, one hand still out of sight and answering hesitantly.

"I've been better." she replied, visible hand balled into a fist and shaking in what could only be rage, "But I'm assuming you must be doing something if you're out this late."

"Good guess, Jane. I'm actually looking for someone, have you seen Tim, Brian, Toby, and Kate anywhere?" he asked, looking down the sidewalk.

"Hm, I don't think I have. Though, you have more pressing concerns then them." she replied, drawing her knife and raising it to strike him.

With a flick of his wrist, a batarang flew from the caped crusader's hand, knocking the weapon clear of her hand and out of sight. Jane held her hand and Jeff turned to see the knife get knocked from her hand and took a step away from her.

"What the hell, did you just try to kill me!?" Jeff shouted, glaring her down.

"I almost succeeded too!" she countered, picking up the batarang that had disarmed her and holding it like a makeshift knife.

"What the hell did I do!? I thought we were friends you bitch!" Jeff countered, this time not taking his eyes off of her.

"You killed my parents and burned me alive! Do you really think I'd let you get away with doing this to me!?" she countered, removing the mask and wig and revealing the burned sagging skin, leathery and brown, and hair follicles destroyed so throughly that she had no choice but to wear the wig for the rest of her days.

Batman looked at her, "Regardless of what he did, you are not going to kill him. Not in my city."

"This doesn't concern you!" she snapped, glaring them both down.

"Hey, I also gave you that dress, wig and mask, and apologized to you for not being able to make you beautiful! Not to mention I sent you flowers every day you were in the hospital! Besides, I wasn't exactly in my right mind when I did all that!" Jeff quipped, already angry.

"And what, you expect me to believe that you are now!?" Jane retorted, glaring Jeff down and gripping the batarang tight enough to draw blood.

Batman walked over and grabbed her arm tightly, forcing her to let go of the weapon, "I said no killing!"

She glared at the vigilante, returning her mask and wig to their proper places, "What do you expect me to do!? Ever since he killed my parents I've wanted nothing more then to kill him for it, and I think I'm entitled to avenging their deaths!"

"And what will you do when you kill him? It won't be enough will it? You'll move on to another face to focus your hatred and kill him too! Then another and another before you realize that you became the very thing you hate so passionately."

Jane was silent at that, Jeff taking the opportunity to speak up after counting to ten to calm down first.

"Look Jane, I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I don't even forgive myself for what happened to my parents and Liu, but if you want to kill me you'll have to have to wait until I can find the Operator. I won't run, and I won't hide, but for now I need to help find out who killed those three people by the police department two days ago."

"I honestly thought that was you." Jane replied, shaking her head.

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked away, "Why does everyone think I did that?"

"Because you're a psychopathic murderer." she replied, though seemed to reconsider, "Though you put up a surprisingly good argument for someone who's mentally insane."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I was caught and institutionalized in Santa fe, so I'm actually quite sane right now."

Jane paused, looking to the older man for confirmation.

"He's moved to Gotham on parole. If he had killed those people i would have him carted of to Arkham already." he answered

She was quiet for a long while, seeming to contemplate this before speaking again.

"I'm not sure if I trust you, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this once. If you want I'll help you gather some information on the side, but if I hear anything about you relapsing, you're going to die, and I will be the one to end you." she warned, voice low.

"Don't need to warn me twice." Jeff replied, the pair exchanging phone numbers before going their separate ways, "Heesh, you think you know a girl."

Batman remained silent before going back to the bat mobile.


	6. The Awakening

_Darkness, the only solitude for a lost one's journey. Cold, the only feeling both inside and out. A song, playing forever in reverse as the only sound to reach deaf ears. Loneliness, a constant void that cannot be filled. Anger, nearly tangible for being ignored so long. A smile, followed by a laugh as the bonds were finally lifted._

_YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT._

"Hey Tim, what ya got there?" Barbara asked as the kid turned the old cartridge over in his hand.

"Looks like an old game cartridge. Second hand I'd say." he answered.

"What game?" she asked sitting beside him.

Tim squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the faded writing on the surface, "Majora…..never heard of it. Sounds cool though."

Barbara snatched the game from Tim and looked at it with wide eyes, "Like The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask?!"

Tim tilted his head to side, "Ummm Barb, your geek is showing."

She shot him a glare before looking around, "I'm sure Bruce has an N64 around here somewhere. You were going to play it right?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Not like we have anything better to do since grumpy won't let us go out on patrol."

Barbara nodded, "Well come on! Let's see if Bruce has one lying around somewhere."

_A faint whirring was the first hint to register as the world around him suddenly became brighter. A rush of data flowing through his mind before he realized that his world was beginning to reawaken. Eyes opened slowly and a sadistic smile speed across his features. A new player has just begun._

"Man Barb this thing looks ancient!" Tim complained, looking at the dated graphics but Barbara shook her head.

"This is a piece of video game history Tim! You need to play this!" she urged him.

_The colors brightened and the title music began to play. The suffocating feeling in his lungs starting to lighten and his eyes fully opened, his data prison shining all around him in a brilliance that he hadn't known for a very long time._

"Hmmmmmm looks like there was a previous save. Let's start a new game." Tim said, setting up his profile name as TIM DRAKE.

"Well at least the music is decent." he commented.

_A smile as certain data streams began to flow, blue data turning yellow as they whizzed by into use to power the various player and non player actions as the new game began. The prisoner allowed bloody red and black eyes to scan over the data, easily deciphering which was which before finally finding the pieces he needed. Brushing his fingers over the data streams with a touch as light as a butterfly's wing, the blue data flashed before turning red with corruption. His smile widened. Now he just had to wait._

Tim and Barbara sat as the boy played through the game for a few hours, with some helpful tips from the older girl speeding him along. It was when he got towards the end of the third day that Barbara decided to give Tim a bit more time.

"Head to the Astronomy tower, there's a cool glitch there that will give you another day to finish." she explained, walking him through the glitch only to find them both back in the final boss arena rather then greeted by the astronomer, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Tim looked back at her "I thought we were meeting the astronomer?"

He hoped the game wasn't broken. He was just starting to get into the fantasy game, and was rather enjoying himself.

"No, we were trying to gain another day but we should still be with the astronomer right now. I don't know why we're here again. Maybe if we look around the town a bit we can figure something out." she suggested, watching the game screen carefully.

After a trippy encounter with Skull kid resulting in their only being able to select yes when asked if they wanted to proceed to the final boss, they found themselves in the clock tower in clock town.

"I think we need to walk around a bit." the red head stated, noticing the stat changes to Tim's character.

Tim nodded, moving the green capped hero around, but found the town eerily empty, "Barb what's going on?"

"I don't know. The textures are really weird, and… Tim, turn up the volume. I think it's playing the song of healing backwards, but I want to make sure." she replied, blue eyes wide as the atmosphere in the game started to make her nervous.

Tim reached for the remote, feeling a bit uneasy himself. He heard the music too, and he began to have second thoughts about playing. After a few minutes of running around, trying to escape the town and playing various songs on the ocarina and getting the same cryptic message, before finally coming to the same conclusion.

"Try drowning Link in the Laundry pool. You might respawn somewhere else." she suggested, though she didn't seem to like the possibility.

Tim nodded and had Link move to the pool and jump in. Link grabbed his head and the screen flashed to the Happy Mask Salesman staring straight at the pair through the screen and Skull kid's scream playing in the background before the character was returned to the clock tower, the statue of Link now there with the character with it's unnerving facial expression facing right towards the camera.

Tim jumped, dropping the controller and backing up, more than a little spooked now.

"Want me to take over?" Barbara asked, though she was just as scared as Tim was.

"I think that's enough playing for today." Tim said shakily reaching to turn off the console.

"Agreed." she replied, not about to stop him until the game screen scrambled, a loud, high-pitched screeching escaping the speakers before the statue's face came on screen.

Beneath it was a blood-red text reading in distorted text, like the programming was switching between lowercase and caps: YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT.

Both of them jumped, backing away from the screen, "This isn't part of the game is it?" he asked.

"No…..no it isn't." she answered.

Huge bolts of electricity shot from the console as the lights began to flicker throughout Wayne Manor, a holographic image of what seemed to be Link appearing in front of the device, the whites of his eyes black as night and usual blue iris as red as the blood that flowed down his cheeks from the discolored eyes. Eyes that opened slowly and met the pair followed by an insane smirk.

"I'm finally free… I'M FINALLY FREE!" the being shouted, laughing hysterically as his image seemed to flicker and distort slightly, still adjusting to being outside of the game.

Tim looked at Barbara, "I think we may have found one of Jeff's monsters."

"We need to tell Batman about this right away." she said with a terrified look.

Laughing insanely, the distorted Link touched the light switch, immediately being pulled into the electrical system and quickly finding the largest databank on the grounds. The Batcomputer, and making very short work of decrypting the files and accessing every scrap of data that was available before tearing along through the power lines and the wi-fi connections. All of the data available, every electronic device with an internet or satellite connection, it was his, and he certainly knew by now exactly how to use it.

"This world is about to meet with a terrible fate."

In the Batmobile, Batman and Jeff were patrolling the streets, not making any progress on their leads without information from Jane.

"I'm starting to think that you and Jane should gather more information before we keep trying this. We're not really making much progress and I can feed you any information you need to narrow the search over the phone." Jeff suggested, trying to suppress a yawn.

Batman nodded when suddenly the monitors on the Batmobile began to flicker and glitch. Jeff looked at the screens, then back at the hero before speaking.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say those aren't supposed to do that?" Jeff asked, tone completely deadpan.

"No. these files are heavily encrypted, so not even the governments elite hackers could break it." Batman answered, "This is something else."

Batman pulled over the car, double checking the monitors and wires to secure the connection. However, he quickly found that everything seemed normal, so it was clearly an external problem. However, both of the cars occupants had their attention drawn to the screens in a matter of moments when the face of an elven looking boy with blond hair, a green hat and shirt, and bloody black and red eyes appeared there, smiling sadistically before turning his head towards the passenger side of the Batmobile.

"Hello Jeffery, I know you're there. It's nice to see you again, or rather it would have been if I hadn't seen the files from Santa fe before locating you for your capture and your stay at the correctional facility. How does it feel Jeff, knowing the once great murderer has fallen from grace?"

Jeff growled, then the blonde's head turned towards the driver side and he continued.

"Hello Batman, or should I say, Bruce Wayne. I know who you are Bruce, but don't worry I won't tell anyone."

The boy paused, playfully face palming before continuing in a knowing tone.

"Oh wait, it looks like I already did since Jeffery is in the car with you. Well, let me amend that statement then, I won't tell anyone else. Don't try to escape the car, I already locked all the doors, don't try to drive, I already set the emergency brake and disabled the boosters, and don't try to turn off the vehicle, I already have a remote override on the monitors.

Batman glared at the entity who invaded his systems, but didn't respond.

"Now that I know I have you're attention, I want to make sure you know who I am. My name is BEN, and I'm sure Jeff must have mentioned me to you at least once in passing. I doubt he'd have gotten too deep into it though, as we never really knew each other well. I am the soul of a player who was trapped in an old cartridge of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, after drowning by a means I don't wish to disclose. Now that I'm free, I have all of the world's information at my fingertips as well as unlimited control of any machine or device that has an internet or satellite connection, including your Batmobile.

"However, I've heard much about you Bruce, as well as a bit about a guy like you in Metropolis, only with more abilities. Your colleagues are impressive, but I'm more interested in you. However, I find that you being only human and still holding your whole city together the way you do intriguing, so I wanted to offer you a deal to try to stop me. I'll give you riddles at the various locations that I'll be driving the two of you, and the pair of you have to work together to figure it out within the time limit. If you get it right, then you'll proceed until you face me, but if you two either don't cooperate or guess wrong, then someone is going to get hurt. Be it Barbara, Alfred, Timothy, or even sweet little Jane.

"You're call, now. I'm leaving a phone number on screen for a half hour, test yes to it if you accept or no if you refuse. Bear in mind, I need matching responses from both of you within that timeframe, otherwise I'm defaulting you to no and someone will meet with a terrible fate. By the way Bruce, your phone is about to ring. I'll let you answer it before I begin the countdown." Ben finished, grinning wickedly on the monitor as Jeff stared at him in disbelief, when the communicator built into his cowl went off.

Batman reached up and activated the communicator, "Yes?"

"Batman, it's Barbara. Something….evil just came out of a game Tim found. It's escaped from the game."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jeff mumbled, glancing back at BEN's face on the monitor as the blonde just grinned wickedly, also listening to the conversation as it happened.

"I've noticed." Batman replied. "He has control of the Batmobile. I'll handle it though. Make sure everyone's safe. Batman out."

A commotion sounded through the communicator and BEN giggled.

"Looks like the calvary has arrived." he stated, his screen raising a bit as a phone number appeared beneath him, "You have a half hour you two. If I don't get a reply from one of you or if one of you texts no, then someone is going to die. Choose carefully, your time starts now."

With that, a counter appeared breath the number, ticking down the seconds as Jeff pulled out his phone and opened a blank text message.

"Are you ready for this?" Batman asked.

"I don't any of us will ever be ready for BEN properly, but I'm not putting Jane in danger when she isn't part of this. If I want to do what's right like I said I was going too, then I can't afford to walk away when things get hard, ready or not." Jeff replied, texting the one word reply.

**YES**

Batman nodded as Jeff hit send, when the image of BEN popped up with a sadistic smile.

"Excellent, don't worry Batman, I know you only have your communicator so I won't waste my time waiting for a text from you. Besides, I heard the whole conversation anyway, so let's begin. New file, Level one. Hold on tight."

With that the Batmobile screeched to life and the pair was rocketed to their first destination. The ride however, was quiet, so Jeff spoke up.

"You're really Bruce Wayne? If that's the case, then why didn't you just take me down when I was at your doorstep?"

"You didn't commit a crime. I didn't trust you, but I had to give you the benefit of the doubt." he answered.

A pause, then Jeff turned his head out the window before speaking.

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

Jeff paused, then nearly inaudibly gave one last statement.

"I would have."

"What do you mean by that?" Batman asked.

Before the other could answer the car screeched to a halt, BEN's face returning to the monitor.

"We've arrived. World 1, Level 1. I'll give you the rest of your instructions inside, so do step lively." the blonde giggled before the monitors shut down and the car opened on it's own.

"Gotham Museum." Batman said, stepping out of the Batmobile.

Jeff followed after him, looking at the caped crusader.

"I was thinking about checking this place out. Guess it got impatient. What kind of exhibits are here?"

"Natural History, mostly." he answered, walking up the steps to the doors, which swung open for them automatically.

Jeff nodded, following after and both of them seeing the computer monitor at the front desk alight and working.

"Over here, I'll explain the rules properly." BEN's voice sounded from the monitor.

The pair approached the monitor and BEN smirked.

"Ok, rules are simple. I hid clues to where the hostage is in the museum, and you need to use those to find who I've captured. There are restrictions though, and if you don't adhere to them then it's Game Over for the hostage. Batman, we'll start with you. You can't use gadgets except to help you climb, you can't touch the exhibits, and you can't touch the hostage. Jeff, you're turn, you can't fight here, you also can't leave the room Batman is in without him. You're allowed to touch the Exibits and hostages, but aren't permitted to climb and neither of you are allowed to turn on any lights or mess with any electrical equipment. Also, you only have two hours to find and rescue the hostage, so I'd make like that speed demon in Central city if I were you. Time starts now, good luck."

With that a timer appeared on the screen, counting down the time like a steady pulse.

Batman looked around, noticing the cracked floor. he bent down and examined it. Jeff, in the meantime, went over to the shelves of brochures, noticing something odd and pulling a printout on green paper from the shelves, reading the contents before turning to Batman.

"What do you see?"

"The marble flooring is cracked. The Museum was undergoing renovations, funded by Wayne Enterprises. This marble looks crushed, indicating a heavy impact, but with only a small area of effect." he explained.

"Something really heavy perhaps?" Jeff mused, "Maybe something of BEN's that he brought in. It's kind of a peculiar shape."

"Almost like a footprint." Batman deduced, "Let's see what else we can find."

"I found this earlier, I think it's one of the clues that BEN mentioned earlier." Jeff supplied, handing the printout to Batman and then item find song from Legend of Zelda playing over the speakers once it changed hands.

If you're still at the beginning, you're too far ahead.

You'll need to go back much farther then you're start.

Once they both got through reading, the song of Time started playing over the intercom. Almost like it was intentionally following up this clue.

"Back in time, prehistoric exhibit." Batman guessed.

"You think the hostage is there?" Jeff asked, looking around to see if anything was around.

"More likely just another clue." he answered.

"One way to find out." Jeff replied, returning his gaze to the other.

Slowly, they both weaved their way through the museum, only to find the stairway leading to the exhibit blocked off with another printout taped where they could see it and the same item song playing over the intercom as Batman took it down and read it.

You're on the right track, but you're stuck here.

Just like this exhibit trapped in time.

"Trapped in time?" Jeff asked, looking at the other confused, "Like Nora?"

"Good idea, but i believe the idea is more preserved, like…." Batman caught sight of a mosquito on display, in the center of a fossilized piece of amber, "Like that."

"Why would BEN try to keep us here? Is there something similar in another room, or is there a clue in the exhibit?" Jeff mused, moving to the display since he remembered he was the only one who could touch it.

Pulling his hands into his sleeves so he wouldn't leave fingerprints behind he moved it carefully before picking up a small object from behind the fossil. Returning the exhibit back to where it was supposed to be, he went back to batman's side, offering what was clearly a key to the caped crusader as the item theme played again.

"Think it may be to the blocked stairwell?"

"Most likely." he answered, examining the key.

"You two talk too much." BEN's voice sounded over the speakers, followed by what sounded like the laugh of the happy mask salesman, "Speedy in Central would have finished the challenge by now. Don't forget, the clock's ticking."

Jeff growled, glaring at the speakers.

"I really hate this guy." he grumbled, pulling his pill bottle from his pocket and swallowing two pills.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," Batman replied, glaring up at the speakers.

The duo headed for the stairs after that, finding that the key did work there and soon found themselves on the second floor, all lights out and the song of unhealing playing over the speakers.

"The prehistoric exhibit is up here?" Jeff asked, looking around as they came out of the stairwell.

Batman nodded, looking forward as the giant T-Rex statue towered above them. Dangling from the jaws of the statue was Tim, tied and gagged with what appeared to be a note taped to his forehead.

"Oh, found him already? Maybe I didn't give you enough credit. Now the question is, how are you going to get him down?" BEN giggled and the song of unhealing continued to play.

Jeff took a few steps back, already knowing where this was going and wanting no part in this. Aiding an investigation was one thing, but he was _not_ going to go anywhere that high off the ground.

Batman turned to Jeff, "I have a way but I'm going to need your help."

"I was afraid you were going to say that, and the answer is no. I'm not going up there." the teen replied, though his tone suggested he knew the attempt to resist was already futile and he was just prolonging the inevitable.

Batman pulled out his bat claw and gave it to Jeff, "Look I know a way to make it impossible for you to fall."

"HEY! No rule breaking! Only **you** can climb!" BEN's voice interjected, "But you can carry him around like a sack of potatoes if that helps at all."

Jeff glared at the speakers again before handing the bat claw back to Batman.

"I hate that little elf."

Batman handed the line launcher to jeff, "Aim it at Tim, it will do the rest."

Looking the device over, Jeff gave a skeptical look back at the other.

"Are you sure that's something you want to tell a former serial killer?" he asked, though he pointed it up at Tim anyway, killer precision making him train his shot on the boy's chest out of instinct rather then intent.

To Jeff's surprise, the device fired a line, the magnetic attachment snapping against the inside of the dinosaur's jaws, while another line embedded itself in the ground behind Jeff.

"Ok, now what?" Jeff asked, not really liking where this was going as he was still worried about falling.

As much as he was glad to help, he did want to live through the night.

"The grip will give an electric shock locking your hand so you won't fall. Just press the button and it will ascend to Tim. Pull him out and bring him back."

"Oh boy." Jeff muttered, though he did as instructed and pressed the button.

As stated he immediately ascended, suddenly wishing he hadn't burned his eyelids off so he could close his eyes. However given the circumstances he settled for keeping his gaze locked on Tim, finagling him carefully so he wouldn't fall before realizing that he didn't know how to get down. Freeing Tim's arms from the ropes, Jeff let the boy remove the gag before addressing him.

"I take it you know Batman too. Only reason you'd be stuck in this."

"Who are you?" Tim asked, looking at the boy.

"Jeffery Woods, I'm the one helping Batman with this investigation. Do you know how to work this thing?" he asked, referring to the gadget that he only knew how to use halfway.

Tim reached up and flipped the switch sending them flying down the line, with Jeffrey screaming at the top of his lungs all the way down. Once they were both on the ground, Jeff quieted then moved Tim roughly towards the caped crusader.

"Never again." He growled, pulse going a thousand beats a minute and already very annoyed.

Batman turned to Tim, "Get back to the cave, while I go find the other hostages."

He handed Tim a communicator, "Let Gordon know to keep his cops away. This is BEN's game, and he won't hesitate to kill them if the police interfere."

Tim nodded and sprinted off.

"Hold on." Jeff intervened, pulling the note off of Tim's head then ruffling the kid's hair, "Ok, now you can go."

"What does it say?" Batman asked, leaning down to examine the piece of paper.

Jeff's eye twitched in irritation.

"It says 'sorry, your princess is in another castle.'" He answered as BEN's laughter sounded over the speaker.

"No more irritating words in video games, wouldn't you agree Jeffery? But seriously, I do have more hostages and you do need to find them. You're done here so feel free to head back to the car and I'll bring you to your next destination. Also, don't bother with the commissioner, he's a bit tied up at the moment."

With that the line went dead, and all the lights went out save for the ones leading to the exit.

Batman glared at the doorway, "Let's go. We're not done yet."


	7. The Chase

The bat mobile drove for quite sometime until it screeched to an abrupt stop outside of the Gotham city airport. BEN's face appeared on the monitor in the Batmobile and the explanation began.

"Here's the game this time kiddies, as you already know there are 7 buildings at this airport and all of them have people inside. Now here's the plot, all of the buildings are sealed and I've cancelled all flights until the end of the time limit. You're job is to find the bomb I've placed in one of the buildings and diffuse it before your time limit of an hour and half expires. A skeleton key will be provided that will open every door on the airport, however it's designed to break after one use so you need to get it right the first time. Also clues will be scattered around the runway and grounds, so I'd find all of those if I were you. Don't worry, the envelopes will be numbered so you can keep them in order and there are 6 clues in all. Happy hunting, your time starts now."

With that the monitors went dead and the hatch opened allowing the pair to exit, skeleton key hanging on the wall outside of where they were parked.

"So what are we supposed to do now, guess? He didn't give any heading on where any of these clues might be other then on the grounds. This place is huge." Jeff asked, unsure if this particular test was even doable.

Batman activated the detective vision in his cowl, searching around to look for clues, "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Besides your eyes glowing, no problem." Jeff replied, looking around for any suspicious activity and nearly tripping on another foot shaped hole int he ground, "Um, I found something."

"Whatever is making these footprints must weigh a significant amount to cause an impression like this.'' he said, bending down to examine it.

"I'll say, I nearly tripped on that. It looks like there are more then one, there are a shit ton of imprints around here." Jeff explained following a few around the side of the building and pulling an envelope off of the wall marked 1, "I found one!"

"What does it say?"

Jeff opened the note then sighed, running a hand through his raven hair.

"I hope you're good at math." he replied, showing the note to batman.

6x2

Batman raised an eyebrow, "12 of course. But what does 12 have to do with this?" he asked.

"There are six notes, maybe it's a six part equation." Jeff mused, "but once we get the answer I'm not really sure what we're supposed to do with it."

"Probably a disarming code for the bomb." he answered.

"Maybe. Either way we need to find the rest of these fast." the younger replied, "There may be a hostage."

"Most likely." the caped crusader responded.

The pair continued through the grounds, Jeff speaking up after looking at his watch.

"Do we have a plan on how to search the grounds?" he asked, looking at the hero and keeping pace with him as best as possible.

At the other's silence Jeff just sighed.

"Ok then, I'll take the left and you take the right. That gives us each three buildings and I'll meet you on the fourth one in the middle. Learn to talk more, if you're mute all the time then you're going to run into some major communication problems when you need cooperation the most." he chided, veering off to check the other three buildings for more clues.

Batman narrowed his eyes, before heading in the opposite direction, scanning for clues. An hour later the pair reconvened, each with a mess of envelopes numbered 2 through 6. Putting the pieces together, the complete equation ended up being, as guessed, six parts long.

6x2/3+4-5/1+0

"That's interesting, seems BEN wants us to do some math now." Jeff grumbled, though he was more concerned of their only having a half hour left.

"It's three. Terminal three! Let's go!" Batman said, running in the direction of the building.

Jeff followed the other, both heading to the terminal and Jeff pulling the skeleton key from his hoodie pocket.

"I'm faster then you, so I'll go ahead and get the door open, you focus on figuring out where to the bomb might be hidden. I trust you probably have a gadget for that." the serial killer retorted, easily taking control of the situation despite who he was dealing with.

Batman nodded, scanning the area, "The signal matches explosives used by the GCPD for demolitions, which will make it easy to track."

"Meet you there, then." Jeff replied, taking off at a sprint and opening the door as promised.

Just as was stated the key broke after the door was opened, and Jeff went inside deciding to evacuate as many people that would hear him out. It probably wouldn't be many since he knew his reputation preceded him, but it was worth a try anyway.

Batman searched high and low for the bomb, when he heard BEN's voice in his cowl.

"Clock's ticking you know, or is it that you really _can't_ do this. I was pretty straight forward with all my clues and I even supplied you with the key in advance. Not only that, I even let you keep using your gadgets, so what's the problem? I guess I overestimated the mighty Batman."

Batman's eyes scanned every nook and cranky, before getting a lock on the signal, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm currently broken data, I know I can't beat you as I am. But here in this situation, I doubt you'll be victorious. Jeff may be doing all he can to help, but he's still just one kid with a very dangerous criminal record. He won't be able to help you, and at the rate you're going, the hostage is going to blow with the rest of the building. It's a shame I don't really like hurting women, especially since this Barbara helped me get out of the game, but I guess it's unavoidable." BEN sing songed, giggling right after.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "What have you done?!" he whispered dangerously.

"I'm glad you asked" BEN replied sinisterly, "I strapped her to the bomb, then locked both in a room she can't escape from. Only you can find her, and only you can stop the bomb. You know, if it blows, there's no coming back from that. She is at the heart of the blast after all. Oh, Barbara Gordan dead in an explosion because Bruce Wayne couldn't save her. I wonder what her daddy would have to say?"

He found the room where the source of the signal originated, kicking the door open. As stated there was Barbara, tied to the bomb and gagged, a note on her forehead that read the same as the one on Tim's.

Sorry, your princess is in another castle.

"Nice job finding the bomb, but can you disable it?" BEN sounded, giggling.

Batman looked over the bombs wiring, inwardly smirking at how simple it was. He ripped a handful of wires out, short circuiting the bomb and shutting down. There was a silence for a moment before BEN's voice sounded again.

"Hm, I guess you are still a meat head underneath it all. I thought you were going to take a more intellectual approach to this. Well, either way you got the hostage and disarmed the bomb, so go find Jeff and go back to the damned car. You're next challenge is waiting."

Barbara, meanwhile, continued to struggle against her bonds making a muffled noise to get the caped crusader's attention.

"Barbara are you ok?" he asked, releasing her.

"I've been better. Where's Tim?" she asked.

"Back in the cave," he answered, "you need to head there as well, and stay there until I give the word.

Jeff ran in at that moment, a cut on his cheek and looking very irritated.

"You try to evacuate civilians and they repay you by attacking you with whatever they have handy. This one lady punched me with her car keys in between her fingers." he growled, catching sight of Barbara, "Hi."

"I managed to neutralized the bomb, but so far this is all I could find." he answered, handing the note to Jeff.

Jeff read it, then growled.

"He's really starting to piss me off."

Barbara looked at the teen then glanced back at Batman skeptically.

"_That's _the serial killer you told us about?" she asked, not seeming impressed.

Jeff glared at Batman coldly.

"You told people about me?" he growled lowly.

"Your reputation precedes you. I didn't have to say anything." Batman replied.

"But you did anyway." he countered, knowing it was true since Barbara already said it herself.

"She didn't give me much of a choice." he replied back.

"The kid too?" Jeff asked, fists shaking in anger.

"Yes." Batman replied.

"Of course." he growled averting his gaze then pulling his pills from his hoodie pocket, hands shaking so badly he couldn't quite get it open.

Batman took the pills gently and gave some to Jeff, "Here."

"Thanks." he mumbled, swallowing the pills and not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

Batman turned to Barbara, "Go back to the cave. Stay with Tim until I call."

She nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Jeff and Batman alone.

There was another silence then BEN was heard in Batman's cowl again.

"Get going you two, we don't have all night. I'm sure you want to save your princess." he taunted, the sound of metal slamming a cage ringing through before the line went dead.

"We aren't done yet. Let's go." he said, heading to the batmobile.

"Yeah." Jeff replied, keeping his eyes down and following him silently.

The drive was silent until the brakes screeched to life, BEN appearing on screen once more.

"Welcome back, everyone. This time I'm going to do something a little different, I'll be showing you your hostage this time. Take a good look, won't you?" he sneered, the screen changing to show commissioner Gordon hanging from the high ceiling of the Stock Exchange, guarded heavily by what seemed to be video game characters.

Each took heavy steps, leaving imprints exectly like the ones they saw at the last few sites as well, only in much greater numbers.

"You want answers I take it." BEN continued, returning back on screen, "I'll give them to you, after you play this game. You're time has been cut to an hour and a knife will be provided at the door. The game this time is simple, you just need to fight your way to the commissioner and then if you can get him down safely you win. But the rules are as followed, Jeff can't just sit idly and watch you fight, he needs to fight with you, and you two can't be more then two feet away from each other until you're within two feet of where the commissioner would be if he fell. You'll be wired for this to make sure that happens and you will be shocked if you try to get farther away with that. Good luck."

With that, the hatch opened and the monitors went down.

Batman looked at Jeff and nodded, "Let's go."

Jeff nodded mutely both making their way to the door as they were greeted by The Happy Mask Salesman, clasping wired bracelets to their wrists and handing a knife to Jeff before stepping aside and letting them pass.

"Highly sophisticated androids, looks like stolen Lexcorp tech." Batman said, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, very good." BEN's voice sounded over the intercom, "I made my own modifications of course, but all and all a very good base. You'll be seeing more of it soon enough, but for now enjoy the fight."

Jeff took a breath and pocketed the knife, not really caring for the consequences of getting too comfortable with one again. Batman handed a gadget to Jeff.

"Take this. This is a remote electrical charge. Fires positive or negative energy. Just point and shoot" he said.

The younger paused then accepted the device, looking it over then glancing up at the other.

"I asked you before if you trusted me and you said you did, I told you then that I wouldn't trust me. But perhaps I may be the one that misplaced my judgement. I didn't think there were good people in the world anymore, I'm glad you're the one who could change my mind." he murmured, gaze falling back to the ground.

Batman looked at Jeff, "Perhaps I was quick to judge as well."

Jeff looked up at him, then trained his gaze forward.

"Got a plan?" he asked, back to business as usual more to cover up for his last statement.

"Fight our way through." Batman said simply, "Play by BEN's rules until we win."

"Sounds simple enough." he replied, "Age before beauty."

Batman rolled his eyes before making his way into the Stock exchange with Jeff close behind. As was shown on scene, thousands of enemy characters from Legend of Zelda were within, guarding their hostage and all turning their attention on the pair as they came into view.

Batman's cape concealed his hand which drew three shock batarangs from his belt as his eyes swept the room, staring at the enemies.

The enemies all charged the pair, weapons raised and moving very quickly. Jeff raised the weapon and fired, taking down a small amount of them that were getting too close.

Batman threw the batarangs, which exploded in a shower of sparks as the connected to the a button on his gauntlets, he charged them up with a strong electrical charge, slamming his fists into each robot as they approached, making sure to keep close to Jeff.

"There's a lot more then I thought there would be. We may need a new plan." Jeff stated, keeping close to the caped crusader and firing at as many as he could.

Batman tossed a smoke pellet, obscuring the pair in a dark fog.

"Get on my back!" he barked, spraying a gel around them on the floor.

"I'm not going to like this." Jeff grumbled, though he grabbed on anyway before the smoke could clear.

Batman fired his grapple gun upward, pulling them skyward up to a vantage point in the rafters above. Hiding his face in the other's shoulder Jeff held on a bit tighter then was necessarily needed, mumbling over and over that he hated him for that.

Batman pressed down on the button, detonating the explosive gel he had sprayed to cover their escape. The explosion sent the androids flying into the air, some whole, while others were reduced to nothing but scrap metal.

Ben laughed over the intercom.

"That's impressive, I like your style Batman. I don't think Jeff appreciates it, though." he taunted, face appearing on the many monitors around the building.

Batman only glared at him, watching the androids pull back.

"Don't think for a moment they're retreating. I'd sooner rage on you then quit halfway." BEN sneered, smiling as the androids began to move a little closer to the commissioner to guard him.

"Pick them off from up here." Batman ordered, looking at Jeff.

"You're insane if you think that I'm about to look down from here!" Jeff retorted, still hiding his face in the older man's shoulder.

"You need to or else BEN shocks us both!" he barked.

BEN giggled then spoke up.

"He's right you know. I'd love to be able to shock you both."

Jeff groaned then finally relented, lifting his head from the other's shoulder and pointing the gadget at the group of androids.

"You owe me so much for this." he stated before firing on the group and taking them out until there were barely a handful left.

Batman threw a handful of batarangs, taking out the remaining androids before he and Jeff repelled down, landing gently on the ground.

"Now we just need to get him down too." Jeff mused, looking up at the commissioner as BEN just watched the three carefully from the monitors and security cameras.

"Stand here," Batman ordered, as he and Jeff stood under the commissioner. Flipping out another Batarang, he threw it, controlling the batarangs direction via his gauntlet as it flew and sliced through the line, causing Gordon to fall a bit before being caught by Jeff and Batman.

"Jim, are you all right?" Batman asked as the Commissioner brushed himself off.

"I've been better. Thank you." Gordon replied.

Jeff kept quiet, keeping close to Batman as BEN made a message scroll across the electric banner overhead.

Sorry, your princess is in another castle.

Glancing at the screen, Batman threw a batarang, shattering the message in an explosion of glass.

"You read my mind." Jeff stated, having wanted to do something similar.

BEN just laughed training the security cameras on the trio.

"You two are interesting, I like watching you. But watching get's boring after a while so I'm going to meet you face to face this time. You want your princess, then come and get her. I'll give you my coordinates, but your challenge is to come find me without the Batmobile before morning. By the way you also need time to stop me in that so I'd use your time wisely. Good luck, Batman." he taunted, the monitors going dead and the Batmobile screeching away without them.

Batman looked at Jeff, "We don't have much time. Let's get going."

Jeff nodded, "Do you have a plan or are we running?"

"For now, run. I'm working on something." he answered.

"I'm right behind you, then." Jeff replied, meeting the other's eye and offering a wry smile.

**A/N: Heyo everyone, Anonymous Quincy here and I've got control of the author's note this time! I'm having a lot of fun writing BEN and it looks like Batman may be in for some trouble. Let us know what you guys think since reviews make us happy. batfan94, have anything to add?**

**batfan94:…..BEN is an asshole. That is all.**

**Anonymous Quincy: YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT. Your princess is another castle! At any rate, fave, follow and review and we will see you next chapter. Bye everyone!**


	8. Game Over

Batman tore through the streets of Gotham, occasionally glancing to see if Jeff was keeping up with him. Dashing down the sidewalks, Jeff was, surprisingly, keeping good time. Years of running from authorities and escaping crime scenes had left him quite agile and very fast. More then enough to keep up with the caped crusader, but not nearly fast enough to make their time limit and he knew it.

"Hey, I may be faster then you on foot but you're definitely faster swinging and gliding! You go ahead and beat BEN's time limit! I'll meet you there!" Jeff shouted, plugging the coordinates into the GPS on his phone so he wouldn't need to rely on the Dark Knight for directions.

Batman nodded, firing a grapple hook up to a rooftop, pulling him skyward until he reached the maximum height, before extending his cape and gliding ahead toward gotham stadium. Just before time ticked down, Batman touched down and a small figure seated near the top of the stadium clapped slowly. A small blonde with black eyes and red pupils, blood painting his cheeks as it seemed to come from his eyes and smirking widely.

"Nice to finally meet you face to face, but I wanted to make sure my new body was perfect before meeting with you." the boy stated, rising from his seat and hovering slowly down to the middle of the stadium, "I'm sure you have questions, and I have answers. I'll answer them as promised, now what is it you'd like to know?"

"I thought you were only data inside a game cartridge." Batman commented, " How can you have a body?"

"A very good question to start with, I'm glad you asked. This is an android body of my own design, based on Wayne and Lexcorp technology. You'd be surprised what gets smuggled into this city, and with the Steel works here so lightly guarded at night it was only too easy to make some modifications and come up with a custom vessel that I could control." BEN replied, smiling at the other, "Do you have more questions?"

"Where is the hostage?" Batman demanded, looking around the empty stadium.

"Up there." BEN replied, pointing to a covered cage hanging from the top of the stadium, "All you have to do is go up there and take her. I won't stop you, but please let me quell your curiosity before you go running off ofter her."

"All right, why go through all this trouble just to get my attention? If you are as powerful as you say, you could have taken the city easily." Batman continued, circling BEN.

The smaller boy made no move against him, simply watching him with his eyes and answering calmly.

"I have no use for just one city, I'm after the entire world's network of information and I already have it. All I've been doing was stalling really, giving myself enough time to build my body and access every scrap of information I could get my hands on. I've already got what I wanted, but once I realized Jeff's cell phone signal was in the same place as the Batmobile's internet signal I just had to see for myself if he was really with you. I was right it seems, and since I already know he's fallen from grace I figured nobody would mind if I ended him to earn some credit for myself. But with you guarding him that made things difficult, thus the games to make you tired. That's really all it was about, I used you to get to Jeff, and I know he'll be here any moment."

"I don't tire easily." Batman answered, a concealed hand palming a batarang within the folds of his cape.

"I noticed, but it doesn't matter really. You can go whenever you want, I only wanted Jeff anyway. You're role is done and I know you won't waste your time guarding a serial killer anyway. Your morals are much too high for that." BEN replied, slowly walking around the caped crusader in a more casual gesture then threatening.

"All life is valuable, and he has information to help solve three murders. If you try to kill him, I will stop you." Batman warned.

Ben raised a brow at that, watching him absently.

"Is that so? Then I guess our business isn't quite done yet. Any other questions before we begin?" the blonde asked, standing up straight and keeping his eyes trained on the Batman.

"Why are you all here in Gotham. Of all the places you could go, why here?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. I'm here because that's where my cartridge happened to end up, but I think Masky would be the one who would know the answer to that better then I would. I'd ask him if you haven't encountered him already." BEN replied, meeting the caped crusader's gaze and drawing the sword he had equipped himself with, "Are you ready to begin?"

Batman threw the batarangs at BEN, dashing toward the android. Leaping out of the way BEN raised his sword, dashing at the caped crusader with speed only an android could reach. The sword was easily blocked when the dark knight caught the edge of the blade with his gauntlet. Raising a brow he pushed down on the blade, using the momentum to flip over the other and dislodge the blade from it's prison. Skidding along the ground he smirked, the song of unhealing starting to play over the speakers and making the other's head go fuzzy.

"You know, in game ocarina songs are a very useful asset. I see no reason why I can't modify them to work on your brainwaves out of game as well." He stated, the circuitry in the walls sparking as Jeff finally came in to the stadium, "Perfect timing."

Batman staggered a bit, a wave of fatigue washing over him. Jeff also staggered, instantly hit by the effects of the song. Closing the distance between them BEN smirked as he raised his sword, clearly with every intent to end the killer. But just as he brought his sword down, Batman raised his arms, catching it between the blades on his gauntlets. With a surge of strength, he pulled his arms to either side, snapping the blade. He kicked BEN away, watching him slide a good ten feet away.

Glaring up at the two BEN touched the wall, electricity sparking through the building and making the cage drop from it's place. Eyes darting towards it Jeff bolted towards the fallen cage, removing the sheet and finding it empty. The realization was too late though, as BEN kicked the teen into the electrified cage and grinned at the raven haired boy was shocked into unconsciousness.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." The blonde taunted turning back towards Batman, "Any more surprises, or would you rather I change the music? The song of Time will be quite a treat."

Batman glared at the small boy, pressing a call button on his belt, "I'm not done yet BEN."

BEN raised an eyebrow picking up on the wi-fi signal but for some reason unable to pinpoint what exactly was being connected too. Not something he was used too, clearly Batman had taken some time to change the connection to some of his gadgets, or maybe had someone else change it. Either way he didn't like it and immediately began trying to scan every satellite connection he could.

"You shouldn't have done that." BEN growled, removing the shield from his back and tossing it into the air above Batman making his electrical gadgets short circuit, "I'm making sure you and him meet with a terrible fate. You should have walked when I gave you the chance."

Batman grimaced as the electric energy shocked him, but he managed to activate his Shock Gloves. Normally, it uses kinetic energy to build up a sufficient charge, but with BEN's latest little trick, the work was being done for him. There as a low hum as the gloves absorbed the electricity.

BEN laughed, turning the shield off remotely and closing the distance between them as Batman fell in a crumpled heap.

"Any last words before I end you both?" he asked, kicking the masked man in the stomach.

Batman looked up, revealing a small smirk, "Yeah, thanks for the charge!"

He slammed his fist into the androids jaw, with the resulting shock sending BEN flying into the air. Screaming BEN slammed into the wall, vision overcome with static and body seizing as some of the connections failed.

Batman walked over to BEN, throwing him into the wall, "Give it up, you've lost."

"Hardly." BEN growled, trying to reconfigure the diagnostics within his body get the base functions running again.

Batman punched him again, sending another electrical surge through the androids systems. Again the blonde screamed in pain, android body seizing under the intense shock as the whirring of an engine came into his senses.

Batman fired a grapple line up, getting out of the way as the Batmobile rocketed toward BEN, slamming into the android body. Now uselessly sparking on the ground, BEN turned his head to look at Batman trying to keep his motor functions online.

"What are you?" he asked, voice patterns malfunctioning heavily.

The hero picked up the android and leaned in close, "I'm Batman."

BEN narrowed his eyes glaring up at him before using the emergency reboot to regulate the core functions of his body.

"What do you want with me? My goals and ambitions have nothing to do with you." He snarled as Jeff slowly came too by the cage.

"You made it my concern when you tried to kill the ones close to me."

"Pfft, I wasn't going to kill them. Do I look suicidal to you, or is it that you've really gotten that close to Jeffery?" the android sneered, rolling his shoulders and rising from his place on the ground.

"That's beside the point. You're going back into the game cartridge." Batman ordered.

"Or what, you'll glare at me? I already know that you won't kill me, I already know everything about you Bruce." BEN replied as Jeff picked up a pipe and snuck behind him, "Face it, I'm untouchable. There's no one who can catch me, there's no one who can stop me, and I can't be destroy-"

The blonde was cut off by a powerful smack from a pipe behind him, effectively taking off the head from his severely damaged body.

"Shut up." Jeff growled as the body sparked, hand resting on the wall before falling limp again, "He's back online, any plans?"

"That was a little overkill, don't you think?" Batman asked, dropping what was left of the body.

"He had it coming, but now what do we do? He's got us wired. Every security camera in town is going to be trained on us and my phone is going to be hacked." Jeff replied, looking up at the other.

"That's not all that's bugged." BEN's voice sounded over the speakers.

Batman grinned, "Don't worry, I have a feeling that won't be a problem for long."

Jeff took a step back before speaking.

"Did you know it's really creepy when you smile with the mask on?" he asked, not bothering to ask questions as he knew by now this guy was already two steps ahead.

"So I've heard." He replied, walking to the Batmobile.

"I trust we're about to figure out your plan?" Jeff asked, noticing that the Batmobile's screens were devoid of any traces of BEN's presence.

"Barbara is a technical genius, and probably is the reason that I was able to call the Batmobile here. She's probably working on a virus to combat BEN as we speak." He answered.

"So we're heading to where she is then?" he asked, getting into the passenger's seat.

"Yes. We're finishing this tonight." Batman growled.

Jeff smiled, strapping himself in.

"What are we waiting around here for, then? Let's kick some digital ass."

Batman gunned the engine, and the car drove away, back to the batcave.

The car roared into the cave, while Barbara sat at the Batcomputer, running calculations and tests as Batman and Jeff emerged from the car.

Jeff got out but kept quiet, keeping near Bruce as he wasn't sure how Barbara would react to him being there.

"What have you managed to dig up?" Batman asked. Barbara looked up from the screen.

"Well I managed to move your comms onto a more secure bandwidth, so BEN won't be able to hack into our systems again for a while." She replied handing Bruce the worn cartridge, "This was where he came from."

Batman showed it to Jeff, and the teen examined it carefully.

"This is the game he was trapped in. Someone must have been gaming pretty damned hard, he can only escape the cartridge if someone uses the fourth day glitch." He explained, looking up at Batman.

Bruce turned to Barbara, who looked guilty, "Sorry, we didn't know."

"How could you have known, Batman here didn't even know guys like BEN existed until a few days ago." Jeff replied, handing the cartridge back to Barbara, "His soul can never fully leave the game, which is why he chooses an appearance so close to Link's, so I'm assuming it would be possible to trap him back in the game if it was plugged in."

"Even if that's true, he wouldn't be caught dead near it." Bruce answered.

"Unless it was the only place to go." He replied, smirking at Barbara in hopes she got the silent message he was trying to convey.

"I could isolate and block his signal, cutting him off from the grid." She said, thinking hard.

"Wouldn't you need a lock on his signal for that?" Jeff asked, really more wanting to know how she was going about this then anything.

"Please, he's not the most subtle program. I found it easily." She said with a smirk.

"What's your plan for executing this block then?" he asked, beating the caped crusader to the question.

"I just upload this kill code into the signal. As soon as he puts up a defense, the virus will replicate, overwhelming his code and driving him back to his point of origin." Barbara explained, pointing to the cartridge.

"I like the way you think." Jeff replied with a smirk.

"Thanks." She answered, never taking her eyes off the screen.

Meanwhile at the Steel Mill, BEN had just finished putting together his new body and reconnected to the information network he loved so much. Scanning the area for the signal he was searching for, he smirked when he tracked Jeff's cell phone to the grounds of Wayne Manor. Hovering in place a moment to ensure the antigravity systems were working properly, he took to the sky and made a beeline to where he traced the signal.

"You shouldn't have done that." He murmured, quickly coming up to the waterfall.

There was an alarm on the monitors of the Batcomputer, signaling an intruder.

"He's here." Batman said.

"You ready for him?" Jeff asked the pair, looking around for a makeshift weapon should he need it then realizing with dread he still had the knife BEN gave him in his hoodie pocket.

"We need to be. Barbara, upload the code!" Bruce ordered. The girl nodded, and with a few key strokes, it was done.

"You." BEN growled, glaring at Jeff coldly and closing the distance between them at a walk, "You _really_ shouldn't have done that. Either of you."

He continued to walk, red eyes locked on the duo and charging the laser he had within his blade.

"But now." He laughed, holding the blade outwards towards them, "You've met with a terrible fate."

Right when he was about to fire his vision was cast over with static for a frightening moment as all of connections to satellites and wi-fi seemed to shut down at once.

"What? What's happening? What have you done to me!?" He demanded, trying desperately to reboot his connectivity.

"We cut off your connection with the mainframe." Batman replied, "You have no control over any more electrical devices. Just your body."

"Impossible! There's no way you'd be able to hack my system!" BEN shouted in disbelief.

"You aren't the only technical genius in the world." Jeff replied, gesturing towards Barbara.

The blonde looked stunned, trying to create an antivirus and starting to panic when he realized it was only serving to slowly shut down his android body.

"There's only one way out of this BEN." Batman said, putting the cartridge in the N64.

BEN glared at the other, looking from the N64 to Bruce for a few tense moments before crossing the room to the game system and placing his hand over the cartridge.

"Well played, Batman. If we ever meet again, I'll remember not to underestimate you." He replied, transferring his data back to the cartridge as the hacked android fell to the ground in a useless heap.

Batman plucked the cartridge from the console, "Game over BEN."

All was silent before Alfred came down to the cave with Tim not far behind.

"Master Bruce, Miss Drake is looking for young Jeffery." He stated, "It's well past dawn already."

"It's morning? Shit!" Jeff exclaimed, entirely at a loss as to how to get out of this place to meet with her.

"This way, young man." Alfred stated, gesturing to the stairway.

"Thanks." Jeff replied dashing up the stairs and calling back over his shoulder, "I owe you one, Alfie!"

"Alfie?" Tim snickered, "I like that."

The butler raised an eyebrow, "Continue to refer to me as that Master Drake and next time it will be you trimming the hedges. My father once said it builds character."

Meanwhile Natalie continued to wait by the door, tapping her foot as Jeff finally caught up to meet her.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked, surprised to find that the sun was indeed rising.

"You know it, I allow you out at night to aid in an investigation, not bother our neighbors! If I find out you were causing Mr. Wayne any trouble then I'm locking you in your room at night! At least call if you're going to run late or lost!" she snapped, making the teen recoil slightly.

"Sorry, phone trouble." Jeff replied, a bit sheepish after the outburst.

Natalie sighed, then knocked on the door again.

Bruce, now dressed in more appropriate attire, answered, "Ah Miss Drake, What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so early, but Jeff just came out of your house and I wanted to make sure he didn't cause you any trouble." She replied, casting a glare at the teen.

"No he was no trouble, just stopping for a friendly visit." Bruce smiled.

"I see, that's a relief to hear. I just needed to make sure since last time I saw him he was out with the Batman." She explained as Jeff shook his head trying not to laugh.

_That son of a bitch._ He thought amused.

"The Batman hmmmm? I see." Bruce said quietly.

"I know, crazy right? Apparently Jeffery here is aiding in some sort of investigation." Natalie replied, seeming like she still didn't really believe it.

"That is interesting." Bruce agreed, looking at Jeff.

"If I'm lucky maybe it will shave some time off my parole." Jeff joked, earning a skeptical look from Natalie.

"Unlikely, nice try though." She countered, earning a shrug from the teen.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"No you can't." Bruce laughed.

"At any rate, I better get you home. Sorry to have disturbed you so early, Mr. Wayne." Natalie stated, offering an apologetic smile.

"It's no trouble." Bruce replied, winking at Jeff when Natalie turned away.

At that Jeff had to stifle a laugh as he was led back into Natalie's squad car, Alfred, Barbara, and Tim soon flanking him.

Bruce turned to the others as he shut the door, "All we need to do now is wait for Jeff to receive more information."

Meanwhile within the woods, a masked teen walked deeper in the freshly fallen leaves meeting with the one he had been searching for.

"What news, my proxy?" The being asked, voice reverberating within the teen's mind.

"The new being that hides in shadow is looking for us. He'll be here soon, what would you have us do?" he asked, bowing his head in respect.

A pause, then the voice again sounded within the brunette's mind.

"We need not do anything, only wait. Until then, go have some fun my children."

That said, the remaining three teens came out from where they were standing and fanned out. All preparing for what the next night may bring.


	9. Into the Abyss

The day was starting to wane into the afternoon when another knock sounded at Wayne manor. Barbara looked up the book she was reading a smirked teasingly at Bruce.

"You're certainly popular today." She teased, earning a grin from Tim.

"It seems that way." He answered, as Alfred went to the door.

Once again, the butler was greeted by the sight of Jeffery Woods and his parole officer. This time, though, the younger had a small plastic bag in hand.

"We're sorry to intrude, but Jeffery said he had some business to settle here. Is Mr. Wayne still at home?" Natalie asked, one hand placed firmly on Jeff's shoulder to ensure he didn't run ahead of her.

"Yes Miss Drake." He answered, leading the way, "This way please."

"Thank you." Natalie replied, following after with Jeff at her side.

Bruce smiled, "Jeffrey! Nice to see you again!"

"Likewise." The teen replied, raising a hand in greeting.

"I do hope you don't mind him bothering you at home." Natalie spoke up, clearly well aware at what a handful her charge could be, "If he's being an inconvenience at any time just let me know and I can escort him out."

"Like I said, it's no trouble." Bruce insisted.

Jeff went over to the trio in the room and looked at the younger two.

"Remember the game that ended up breaking on you two last night?" he asked, clearly trying to cover BEN's tracks in front of Natalie, "Well, it's not the same game, but I figured you might like it anyway. It took me a few hours, but I already played through to make sure it wasn't broken and deleted my file." He stated, offering the bag to the pair.

Tim and Barbara smiled, "Thanks."

Jeff just looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"It's nothing, don't mention it." He grumbled, earning a smile from Natalie.

"Well I'll be damned." She murmured, pleasantly surprised at the rather out-of-character gesture from her charge.

Bruce watched them with a smile, "Looks like he's doing well."

"In all honesty, I thought he'd be back in the asylum by now. I guess I may have sold him a little short." Natalie replied as Jeff carried on some light conversation with Barbara and Tim.

"I'll be honest, I felt the same way." Bruce admitted, "But there is hope for him after all."

"If I could ask, how often has he been here? He seems quite comfortable, so that tells me he must have been around you often." The officer asked, honestly curious.

"Not often. It must be that he finds us more welcoming of him than others." Bruce answered.

"Perhaps." She replied, seeming to mull something over, "If I may, could I ask something of you?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to the woman.

"You have every right to refuse, but could you try to help him work through adjusting to Gotham? He seems more willing to talk to you then he was to me and I think a good male role model would be good for him." She asked, though she didn't seem hopeful.

"I'll do what I can." Bruce promised with a small smile.

She smiled back, seeming relieved.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

Glancing back over at Jeff to make sure he wasn't causing trouble her phone rang.

"Would it be ok if I stepped out to take this?" she asked, "It's about his medication."

"No problem" he answered, looking back to the group.

Natalie stepped out, then Jeff turned to Bruce seeming puzzled by his parole officer's sudden absence. Wasn't she supposed to be making sure he didn't kill anyone?

"Where's Natalie head off too?" he asked, more curious then worried.

He knew she took her job much too seriously to leave him unattended like that.

"She just wanted to take a call. She will be back in a few moments." Bruce answered.

"Ah, I see." He replied, pausing a moment before speaking again, "Hey, can I talk to you privately?"

Bruce nodded turning to Alfred, "If Natalie comes back , tell her I'll be right back."

"Of course sir." He nodded.

The pair moved to another room and Jeff started off with some more idle conversation, rather then jumping the gun.

"So…... Barbara's really something. Her last name sounds familiar."

"That's because she's Gordon's daughter, a fact that I would like to keep secret." He said.

Jeff paused, a bit put-off by the revelation and averting his gaze awkwardly.

"Oh. Then I guess it would be awkward if I tried talking to her outside this estate." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"More like her father and twenty cops would tackle you before you got within five yards of her." Bruce chuckled.

"Ehe, yeah." The teen replied, seeming a bit put-off at the fact.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked Jeffery.

The teen paused, looking away.

"Heh, business as usual I see. I actually wanted to talk to you about the _other_ you, if that's ok."

"What about him?" Bruce asked.

"It…. Reminded me of the other me in a way, so I wanted to ask where do you draw the line? What defines Bruce and what defines the Batman as two different entities?" he asked, a shockingly deep question for the former serial killer.

Bruce thought for a moment, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of an answer. Jeff waited patiently then after a while shook his head.

"If it helps, I can't define Jeff from Jeffery at times either." He stated, looking up at him.

"Maybe we aren't meant to find out." Bruce muttered to himself.

"Maybe, I'm kind of glad I figured out who you really are though. I feel like you get me." the teen confided though he followed it up with a glare, "But I'll deny it if anyone ever asks if I said that."

Bruce gave a small smile, patting Jeff on the head, "No problem."

"Glad we're on the same page." He replied before Natalie came into the room.

"I'm not interrupting any man talk am I?" she asked.

"Not at all." Bruce smiled, turning to her, "Jeff was just telling me how grateful he was to have found people who are kind to him"

"Was not." The younger denied, averting his gaze and making his parole officer shake her head.

"I hate to cut the visit short, but his pills are ready for pick up so we really need to get going before the pharmacy closes." She explained just as Jeff's phone rang.

"Just a sec." he broke in, stepping away before answering.

The call was short but he soon came back in, scribbling something on a piece of paper before dropping it on the floor inconspicuously.

"Wrong number." Was all he said.

Bruce caught his eye, knowing the look in Jeff's eyes.

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting. It was nice seeing you both again." Bruce said, shaking Natalie's hand.

"You as well Mr. Wayne." She replied politely.

"See ya." Jeff followed, smirking a bit as he knew he would be seeing him sooner then Natalie knew.

Both left after that, leaving the remaining four back in their solitude.

Bruce bent down to pick up the note, reading Jeff's hurried writing.

Jane has the information. She wants me to meet her alone at the docks, so feel free to go on your regular patrol with the other two. I'll call when I'm done. By the way, don't let the commissioner see the back of the receipt for that game I brought.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he read the note.

Later that night Jane remained still, checking the time on her phone as Jeff joined her on the docks.

"A little odd that you'd want to meet me alone. I know we don't exactly have the best history." He stated, coming into the light.

"I didn't really trust that Batman guy, besides who said _I _was alone?" she returned, Jeff being knocked out from behind before he could react.

"Poor baby, that's what you get for being out this late on a school night." The woman laughed, both girls moving quickly to head to the elder's hideout.

Batman landed lightly on the roof of the GCPD, where the bat signal illuminated the night, projected from the enormous floodlight perched atop the building.

"What is it Jim? More new killers?" Batman asked, but the commissioner shook his head.

"Harley placed this on the station's doorstep for you." He said, handing Batman a cassette to the dark knight.

Upon placing the tape into the VCR Harley's face came into view along with Jane and Jeff tied to a chair. Jeff's muffled voice was the first to be heard, clearly in the back of the room so his voice was very soft.

"Tied up with two women, haven't had this dream since I was 15."

"Shaddup Bozo!" Harley shouted before turning to the camera, "I know this made it to you Bat-brain so I'll keep this quick. Jane and I came to a bit of an understanding and have agreed to work together on this. My Pudding is locked up in Arkham and I want you to spring him out. If you can get him out and meet me at the docks, you're little serial killer can live. If you don't get my pudding to me by morning though, then I'll let Jane cut him wide open. Simple enough, I doubt even you can get it wrong! See you there Bats for brains!"

With that, the tape cut off into static.

"We can't let the Joker out of Arkham." Gordon said firmly.

"Jeff is my only lead to our mystery killer. More people are going to die if we don't hand over the Joker." Batman replied.

"And condemn more people to death." Gordon finished.

"I'm not letting him go. We make the switch and take back Joker and Harley." Batman replied.

Gordon nodded, reaching for his radio, "Harvey, send a message to Arkham, we need the Joker ready to go…Don't worry, he won't be gone for long."

Meanwhile at Harley's hideout, Jeff glared at the two women coldly as they prepared to move out, slowly cutting the ropes that bound his wrists with the knife he had neglected to remove from his pocket. The only good thing BEN ever did during that crazy night.

"Honestly Jane, I wasn't expecting this from you. I thought you were giving me the benefit of the doubt." He growled, less then amused.

"I was, but then I realized that once a murderer always a murderer. You don't deserve a second chance." She countered, glaring behind the mask.

"And so what? You agreed to this exchange so you'll never get your shot at me. Quite a plan Jane, getting manipulated by a madwoman then tricked into a plan where you were only used to get to me. Don't you get it, she was just using you to get the bat-bait." He sneered, unsure if he was getting through to her due to the mask blocking her face.

Jane didn't reply as Harley Quinn beat her too it.

"Shaddup! The way I've got this planned, she'll get her shot and I'll get mine!"

Jeff fell silent at that, wishing he could get his phone back from Jane to warn Bruce what was going on. He was bait, but not just to free the Joker. They were planning to assassinate Batman.

There was a thunderous roar as the Batmobile skidded to a halt. The hatch opened, with Batman dragging out the Clown Prince of Crime out of the vehicle. The Joker laughed, looking over at Harley, "That's my girl!"

Harley laughed, Jane holding Jeff's wrists as the older woman stepped forward.

"Hi Pudding!"

Jane shook her head and Jeff rolled his eyes, making brief eye contact with Batman before pulling his freed hands from Jane and twisting her arm back, pinning her to the ground. Turning back and realizing her hostage was free, Harley growled and tried pulled a gun. By the time the gun was clear of it's holster, a batarang knocked it away.

"Hey!" Harley shouted.

Jeff looked up in time to catch movement by Batman, but too slow to warn him in time. The Joker swung a fist, knocking Batman aside just long enough to run to the end of the dock, grabbing Harley and jumping in a speedboat.

"Sorry Bats! Time to run!" he called, blowing a raspberry at the hero as he sped away, his laughter echoing through the evening air.

Jeff glared at the pair as they sped away before using the cut ropes that previously held him to bind Jane's wrists and ankles before looking up at the other.

"You're mad, aren't you?" he asked, taking on the sheepish tone that usually only made itself known when he was asking Natalie that question.

"Not at you." Batman answered, towering over Jane with an expression of rage, "Do you realize the people you just killed by helping him escape?"

"She told me no one would get hurt. Just Jeff." She replied, making the killer give her a dirty look.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked, though it was a very stupid question they all knew the answer too.

"You killed my parents and burned me alive!" she shouted, clearly infuriated that he would even ask that question.

"Revenge won't solve anything!" Batman snapped.

"You keep saying that but I'm getting tired of hearing it from one as self-righteous as you are! You can't possibly tell me that you've never wanted to kill someone who's done you wrong!" she challenged, cold gaze daring him to deny it.

"Every time. But if I go down into that place," he answered glaring at Jane, "I'll never come back."

"Uh, I came back from that place." Jeff cut in, probably not helping.

"Not now!" Batman snapped, never taking his eyes of Jane.

Jeff raised his hands in a gesture of surrender before Jane spoke up again.

"Either way I didn't do anything except bring Jeff to the docks. You can't attach me to the crime so I won't be arrested." She replied, trying to get loose from her bonds.

"You don't think I had Jeff bugged?" Batman asked, pulling a playback device where Jane 's voice came through loud and clear.

"And you're certain about this?"

Harley's voice immediately followed after.

"Absolutely, once I get my pudding back then you can kill the brat. I'll take care of the rest and you won't get caught."

Jane fell silent at that, but Jeff was quick to speak up.

"You had me bugged!? That's an invasion of privacy! Get it off!"

Batman ignored Jeff, continuing to stare at Jane.

Jane shook her head, meeting his gaze before speaking.

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll really refrain from my objective this time and give Jeff a chance like I said, but you have to let me go. I'll even leave Gotham if that will appease you."

"What makes you think I trust you, after what you just did?" he asked.

"Because, before Harley found me I found out where Tim, Brian, Toby and Kate were hiding. I was about to call before she walked in and led me on." Jane replied, voice level and solemn.

"Where are they?" Batman asked.

"Are you going to let me go if I tell you?" she asked, watching them both levelly.

"I'm a man of my word Jane." He vowed.

She nodded, then spoke again.

"It took some time, but after checking various news stations and websites I started noticing the most recent children's kidnappings in the areas by Mohawk Blvd and Summit Ave, so I'd say your best bet is to look in the wooded areas between those two areas. You'll find them there."

"Good, now leave Gotham. If I see you here again, the next meeting won't be as pleasant."

She nodded, and Jeff cut her free. The two shared a look before she turned to leave, never to return to Gotham again. Jeff watched her go before averting his gaze from the caped crusader and hands clenched in tight fists.

"I hate you." He growled.

"For saving your life?" he asked the killer.

"For making my only friend leave the city." He countered, glaring him down.

"Your "friend" tried to murder you." Batman pointed out.

"She wouldn't though, I know Jane! She was right you are self-righteous!" he glared, turning away and dialing his phone furiously.

"Saving lives is self-righteous now?" Batman snapped, cape fluttering in the breeze.

"No, making an innocent girl leave the city for one wrong decision is self-righteous! You're no hero, you're just some freak in a cape!" he quipped, holding the phone to his ear as it rang.

Batman glared at the boy, "One who's kept this city safe from killers!"

"For how much longer before you fall into the abyss?" he challenged, holding tense eye contact with the other before turning away as Natalie answered her phone, "Natalie, can you come pick me up? I'm not helping with this investigation anymore."

Batman turned away, "As long as it takes."

The raven-haired teen glared at him as he gave his parole officer the address before shooting a text-message off to both Jane and Barbara to keep them informed in his involvement.


	10. The Last Lead

It was around 9:00 the next morning when Barbara showed up at Wayne Manor. She had received Jeff's text message, but something told her hearing all sides of the story would probably be better then immediately taking sides.

She knocked before letting herself in, brushing past a shocked Alfred, "BRUCE!"

"Miss Gordon!" Alfred exclaimed, a bit shaken by the young woman's angry demeanor.

"Bruce!" she yelled as the man in question appeared at the top of the stairs. He sighed, knowing already what this was about.

"What did you do to Jeff?! He tells me he's done with helping you! You made his friend leave Gotham! Why?!" she yelled.

"His 'friend' tried to murder him after she helped Harley break out the Joker." he replied.

"What?" Barbara exclaimed, taken aback by the new information.

Jeff hadn't mentioned that.

"Here let me explain…" Bruce began

Meanwhile in his room Jeff was laying on his bed, arm over his eyes and shaking as the voice shouted louder then ever before in his mind.

_Get it now, Jeffery? None of them care about you. You have no friends here in Gotham, you were better off in Santa fe where you at least had other killers to talk too. Now you're alone, bored, and stuck with no way to vent… unless you give in._

"Go to hell." he murmured, tensing when the reality of what the other was saying sunk in.

_You know what you want. What we both want… and I know you'll make the right decision._

The other was still before a smirk crept onto his face, free hand closing around the handle of his knife.

Back at Wayne Manor, Barbara left in huff, clearly in disagreement with Bruce's decision.

"Miss Gordon appears to be unsatisfied with your explanation." Alfred mused.

"She'll learn soon enough." Bruce answered, "I saved his life, so I don't regret what I did."

Later that night….

Barbara was fuming. She wan't sure who was at fault, Bruce for driving Jeff away, or Jeff for not telling her the truth. The wail of sirens quickly brought her out of her thoughts as police squad cars rushed down the streets towards Jeffery's house.

"That's Jeff's house…..what in the world is going on?" she asked herself, making her way forward.

Natalie was in front of the house, speaking to commissioner Gordon once Barbara arrived.

"… I was finishing filling out the paperwork to have him returned to the Santa fe correctional facility when I heard a loud noise from his room. I was under the impression he was sleeping so I went to investigate, and when I finally wrenched the locked door open the bed was torn to shreds and he was gone. Either some mad man got Jeff, or Jeff went mad." she explained, seeming grim at the second possibility.

"You think he is a threat?" Gordon asked, while Barbara remained out of sight.

"Possibly. He asked to be returned to the Correctional facility because he felt he wasn't in control of his psychosis, if he snapped then he may very well have blood on his hands if he isn't returned." she explained, shaking her head sadly.

Gordon swore under his breath, "Damn, he could be anywhere by now."

"I know Jeff, the sun hasn't set so he won't attack yet. He'll wait until dark then head through an unlocked window or door. Set a curfew on the city and make sure all doors and windows are locked and that should buy you some time." Natalie guided, meeting the commissioners gaze head on.

"You heard the lady, Bullock, I want a curfew set tonight, and have all available officers on standby. If he's back to killing again, we can't let him get away."

Before Barbara could react to what she had heard she was grabbed from behind, one hand clamped firmly over her mouth as she was dragged into a nearby alley and a familiar voice purred into her ear.

"Shhh, don't scream Barbara, you'll wake the entire neighborhood if you do."

It was Jeff, though something about him seemed…. different. Like he was a little off since she last spoke to him face-to-face at Bruce's house the day before. Smirking devilishly and seeming much more deliberate in everything he did and said. More… unpredictable. That alone was terrifying, but he let her go anyway once he was certain she wouldn't yell.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here, Barb, I was just about to go looking for you. You don't mind talking to me, do you?" he asked, leaning against the wall casually and using the knife he had to clean his nails.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jane and Harley? She tried to kill you!" Barbara hissed.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, Jane was manipulated by Harley. Lied to and tricked, so she was under false pretenses. I'm sure you can understand, you're very open-minded so I wanted to make sure you _wanted_ to know everything before telling you everything. To be sure you wouldn't take sides just because you knew Bruce longer then me. But I have a few questions for you, if you'd let me get a word in." he growled, looking up from his blade to meet her gaze coldly, but still somewhat affectionately.

"Fine…what is it?" she asked.

"The first question I want you to answer is this: Is Bruce really going to search the woods tonight without me?" he asked, starting to walk around her slowly and tossing the knife in the air only to catch it by the handle.

"Yes." she answered.

"Then he's a fool." Jeff stated, continuing to circle her and catching the knife.

"Why? What is he up against?" Barbara asked.

Jeff smirked, meeting her gaze.

"The ultimate being and his subordinates. He's the one that we both answered too equally." he replied, tossing the knife and catching it deliberately by the blade, "Tell me Barbara, what is it that you fear more then anything?"

"Why is that relevant?" she asked.

"It isn't." he smirked, squeezing the blade enough to draw blood across his palm, "Fear isn't relevant when dealing with the operator or yourself. You know, your own limitations are even meaningless when dealing with your own mind. I asked Bruce where he draws the line between his two lives, but do you want to know what one learns when they descend into madness? There is no line. Jeffery Woods was just like you, a normal boy that went to school, lived with his parents and brother, but even Jeffery and Jeff have their similarities. We share the same mind, the same body, we like the same foods, the same music. Hell, even Jeffery Woods fought more then once before. We're the same person Barbara, which leads me to my last question."

He met her gaze, dropping the knife and placing his bleeding hand on her cheek.

"Does that change your opinion on me? Am I any different now then I was when I was talking to you yesterday, my _friend?"_

His face was intense, but his blue eyes seemed desperate for an answer. Like his entire next response hinged solely on how she answered.

Barbara backed away, "You're not Jeffery…you're insane….."

The other was still a moment then he glared at her coldly, picking the knife up from off the ground and shaking in anger.

"In that case…. you need to Go to Sleep." he growled, squeezing the handle tightly and starting to close the distance between them, "You're a liar Barbara, just like mommy was before I killed her."

Barbara kicked Jeff violently in the stomach, before making a run for it. She needed to let Bruce know, before it was too late.

Meanwhile in the forest two teens walked slowly, the one in the mask carrying a young child in his arms as the hooded boy next to him filmed. They walked in silence for a while before the masked teen finally stopped, placing the child on the ground and picking up a nearby rock. The hooded teen put down the camera so they were both in frame, kneeling down next to his companion as he was about to smash the child's skull. However, both stopped and turned in the same direction in sync as a sound caught their attention. In the moment that their gaze was torn away, Batman swooped down and carried the child into the night, depositing him safely in the batmobile, which locked down immediately as the hero vanished to confront the teens.

Recognizing the threat, the one in the mask scooped up the camera and they both ran deeper into the forest. However, it was very obvious that they weren't trying to lose him. Simply lead him, as they glanced over their shoulders occasionally and adjusted their pace accordingly.

'They're leading me into a trap.' Bruce thought, 'But this could be my only chance to catch the killer.'

The teens kept going for a while longer before being flanked by two others. A boy with goggles and a face guard, and a girl with a blood spattered white mask and white hoodie. Just as quickly as they all arrived they stopped, turning to face the Dark Knight and keeping as still as if they had been waiting for him.

"You must be the proxies…." Batman growled, cape fluttering in the breeze.

"And you are the figure in the shadows." the boy in the mask stated, making the girl crouch warily.

"I've heard about this guy, the people call him Batman." the boy in the goggles added, right hand on the handle of one of his hatchets.

"Shut up." The hooded figure hissed to the one in the goggles, nodding at the boy in the mask in a silent connotation that he could continue.

The boy in the mask nodded back, turning back to Batman.

"I'm under very strict instructions to cooperate with you unless I feel you're a threat. I can assure you that none of us are going to engage in any combat against you, so feel free to ask anything you think you need too. I'll answer." he explained, though it was noticeable how the remaining three seemed to inch forward in, what seemed to be, an attempt to keep themselves between the boy and Batman.

"You four are the only leads I have to a triple murder in North Gotham. At least one of you had a hand in it."

All four of them laughed, the boy in the mask recovering the quickest and speaking.

"It took you this long? We were very deliberate in leaving our mark on the wall next to the murders. Did you see a mark like this on the walls?" he asked, drawing the operator's symbol in the dirt with a stick.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "A gang symbol?"

The three in front glared at him, but the masked boy just shook his head.

"Nothing so petty, this is the symbol of the Operator. We aren't a gang, we're his proxies." he clarified, seeming disappointed but cooperating none-the-less.

"I told you they'd just think it was graffiti." the boy in the goggles added, earning a glare from the boy in the hood.

"Toby, I said shut up!" the hooded boy snapped, making the other twitch in shock and he proceeded to crack his neck.

"I'm just saying, if you wanted people to notice it you should have drawn it on the ground." Toby added.

"You don't mess with how things are done." the boy in the hood growled before the masked boy placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"That will do, Hoodie." he stated, making the other two fall silent once more.

"So you have my attention." Batman answered, "Now what are you doing in Gotham?"

"You don't know?" the masked boy asked, honestly surprised at that, "With all of the criminal activity here it was only a matter of time before we showed up. Easy to hide, easy to hunt, and lots of work."

"But you knew I would come for you eventually." Bruce growled.

"We didn't know you existed until two nights prior. I suppose you want to know who you're talking too, though." he replied, realizing he didn't introduce anyone.

"A name would be nice"

"I'm Masky" he began before gesturing to the one in the hood, "And this is Hoodie."

The one in the hood nodded as his companion continued.

"The one in the goggles is Ticci-Toby-" he was cut off.

"Just Toby! You know I hate that nickname!" Toby growled, twitching a bit.

"Shut up Toby" Masky reprimanded before gesturing to the girl, "and that is the Chaser, or Kate if you prefer."

Kate just held silent eye contact, not speaking to the other.

Batman remained silent, looking from one proxy to the next, evaluating his options if things went sour.

"I also want to clarify who did what at that murder scene, since I'm sure you want to know. Hoodie used a pipe to bludgeon the blonde girl to death, I snapped the neck of the man with the beard, and Kate… well, we just let her go to town with that teenager. Toby was in the woods at the time, so didn't show up until we were marking the site." Masky continued, answering the unspoken question.

Batman took a step forward, "Then you three are coming with me."

Toby, Kate and Hoodie all moved in his way and Masky shook his head.

"I'm afraid we can't oblige you. The Operator won't let us go with you, as our services are still required." he explained, keeping eye contact with the hero.

"That wasn't a request." Batman replied, his hand reaching for some batarangs under his cape.

"Then we have no other choice." Masky replied, nodding to the others.

Right on command, the other three sprang into action. Kate drawing a knife and rushing him as Toby pulled out his hatchets and tried to rush him from behind as Hoodie jumped on the hero's back to keep him still. Batman dropped a smoke pellet, obscuring their vision as he threw Hoodie away. However, Kate didn't give up the chase. Listening carefully, she ran to the heart of the blast and slashed at the caped crusader, cutting his cheek, but satisfied since she now had a blood trail to follow.

Exploiting the same trail Masky rushed in as well, tackling Batman to the ground and punching him repeatedly as Toby and Hoodie finally made their way to them. Surrounded and overpowered the would have been struck by a hatchet if a fifth teen hadn't just joined the fight, tackling Toby to the ground and stabbing his shoulder, effectively scattering the other's as they moved back to assess the situation.

"Peh, you thought you'd stand a chance without me? Face it Bats, you don't know what you're dealing with" the figure stated, pulling down the hood on his white hoodie, "And you'd be dead if I didn't find you when I did."

"I thought you were done." Batman replied, getting to his feet. His body armor absorbed the force of the blows, but he still felt the hits.

"I was, but then I realized I had some unfinished business." Jeff replied, standing at his full height and meeting the other's gaze unabashedly as the proxies hung back and watched warily.

"What do you want?" he asked Jeff.

"Easy, who's winning right now? You or them?" he asked, smirking.

Batman did not reply.

The serial killer frowned, "I'm going to assume you are."

That said he pulled his knife out of Toby's shoulder before he could crawl away before rushing Batman.

"I'm here to even the odds!"


End file.
